


Of Snow and Frost

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots all about the bond between the Snow Queen and the Winter Prince with one for each and every letter of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

It had been one hundred and forty years of isolation, and it's like with every person who couldn't see or even hear Jack's existence only caused the hole in his heart to get bigger, and lose a little more of what he had left of his soul. His only company through those many years had been the wind that carried him around the world, but Jack didn't have an actual friend or family, and he yearned to have either one so much, but any questions he asked the Moon of whether it was going to happen for him were always left unanswered. Jack wondered if his life of loneliness would ever come to an end, until one night, while he was traveling in the sky, he noticed something wrong in the winds surrounding a kingdom by the name of Arendelle.

It didn't take long for Jack to figure out what it was, or rather who: a strikingly beautiful young woman who had a tall, slender figure in a teal green dress with a sweetheart bodice of bronze lacing, in addition to one black glove, a magenta cape, and platinum blonde hair that was kept back in a elaborate French braid bun. Jack found the woman running away from Arendelle at the river, and saw that she had magical powers of her own from how the entire body of water turned to ice with every step she took with her black shoes, and the woman didn't stop running until she was on top of the steep North Mountain. He looked closely to see that the woman had been wearing a crown, which meant that she was either a princess or a Queen of the kingdom that she ran away from.

That's when Jack realized this woman had been wanting to hide her powers for the safety of the citizens of Arendelle, for she was afraid that they could have gotten hurt because of her, which explains the glove she had on, but Jack believed that the woman no longer had to keep her powers a secret, and she didn't have to feel sad anymore, since Arendelle was far behind her now, so he conjured a snowflake in his hand, and blew it towards the woman, who stopped when the snowflake touched her nose. She looked down at the glove which covered her right hand, before taking it off and letting the wind carry the glove away, then using her hands, the woman experimented with her magic, and Jack smiled as icy patterns swirled around the two of them, and he even saw the woman use her powers to create a snowman with three coal buttons and sticks for hands. After doing that, the woman brought her own hands up to her neck and took off her cape, which flew off into the wind until it became just a speck in the distance, and as she walked towards a gap in the mountain, Jack wondered how she was going to get across, since he wasn't able to help her because she couldn't see him.

However, Jack didn't need to worry at all when he saw the woman release her magic to make the start of a staircase, which rose even higher as she took each step, and by the time that the staircase was finished, the woman stomped her right foot on the ground to create a large icy snowflake underneath her feet. Jack was impressed with how detailed the snowflake was, but the truth was that he hadn't seen anything truly amazing yet, as when the woman raised both her arms, a magnificent ice palace began to construct all around them, which caused Jack's eyes to widen and his jaw to literally drop from what he was seeing.

It was obvious to Jack by now that this woman's magic was strong and powerful, but he really had no idea of what she was capable of, and once the castle was all done, Jack brought his attention back to the woman, only to see that her appearance had literally changed, but in a very good way. Her hair was in a side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, while the wisps of her bangs were slicked back on top of her head, and as for her outfit, she wore an off-the-shoulder, crystal-blue dress made out of ice with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice shoes, in addition to a long, transparent gossamer cape draped down from her sleeves and covered with big snowflake patterns.

"Whoa," Jack thought to himself, and that was only word he used to describe how he felt about the woman's new look, but Jack did feel happy that she was finally free to be herself and use her powers whenever she wanted to, but he didn't think that there was a point for him to stay any longer, since she didn't see him, so before taking off, Jack wished her good luck, without realizing that he actually said those two words out loud.

He was positive that the woman wouldn't hear him and walk away, just like every other person before her, but that all changed when she turned her head to look in his direction, and instead of believing it was nothing, out of nowhere, she asked "who are you?"

"Wait. . .you can see me?" Jack asked, and after the woman slowly nodded, that's when a huge smile came on his face, and he really felt like jumping up and down, but Jack didn't want to scare the woman away, so he simply replied "my name is Jack Frost, and who are you?"

"I'm Elsa, or in other words, the Snow Queen, but you can call me Elsa, so tell me, Jack, how did you get in here, because I'm sure that you didn't simply take the staircase, right?" Elsa inquired, and Jack was glad to know that Elsa did have a sense of humor.

"You couldn't see me earlier, or I didn't think you could, but I've always been able to fly with the help of the wind, so when I saw something strange with the wind surrounding that kingdom back there, I flew myself over, wondering what was going on, then I saw you running across the river, that's when it all made sense to me." Jack explained.

"Yes, I have control over ice and snow, which is the reason why I left my coronation at Arendelle, because I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially my sister, with my powers, but now I don't have to worry about that anymore, this is my new home, and it's where I'll stay." Elsa proclaimed.

"That's good to hear, and since we're being honest, if you remember something hitting your nose earlier, that was actually a snowflake I made for you, since I didn't want you to keep feeling so sad, but you're not anymore, and that means I can leave, because I'm sure that you weren't expecting company." Jack replied, as he prepared to call the wind to take him out of Elsa's palace.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack, but there's something, or two things that I wanted to know first, do you have a place of your own to call home, and is there anyone that you can talk to?" Elsa asked curiously, and Jack turned himself around so that he was giving Elsa direct eye contact.

"I don't really have a home, Elsa, even though I've been on my own for a very long time, and unless someone can see me, then I can't be able to talk to them," Jack answered, while trying to fight tears from coming out his eyes. " What about you, I mean were you really planning to spend the rest of your life in total isolation?" Jack asked.

"Well, if it meant that my sister and everyone else in Arendelle would be safe from me, then yes, Jack, that's my plan, but if you don't have a home in particular, then perhaps you could stay here, but only if you wanted to, and I'll probably have to create another bed, since I didn't think that anyone else would be here, so what you think?" Elsa suggested.

"I'd like that, Elsa, but I wouldn't want to impose. . ." Jack responded, and he wasn't lying when he said that, but he didn't want to mention that he slept in caves or in trees anytime that he happened to find himself getting tired and weary, because this ice palace was created by Elsa, so it was meant to be her home, and that's why Jack felt it would be unfair to call it his own.

"Okay, Jack, then how about this, you're free to come visit as many times as you want, and when you do visit, you're allowed to stay as long as you wish, so how does that sound to you?" Elsa asked, while starting to think that it wouldn't be so bad to have someone come by her palace often, especially if it was someone who had powers similar to her own.

"That sounds great, Elsa, but if it's not too much trouble for you, could I have a tour of your amazing ice palace, so that way, I'll always know what to look forward to when I visit." Jack requested, as he walked a few steps closer to Elsa, but he didn't want to be too close and make her uncomfortable.

"Yes, you may, and what you do say that we start this tour at the front door downstairs?" Elsa asked, and she was trying to be sarcastic when she said that, but luckily, Jack seemed to be aware of it, and Elsa was sure that she heard a laugh come out of his mouth.

As he walked with Elsa out of the room and to the staircase, Jack felt so relieved to know that after this night, he didn't have to worry about being invisible, he didn't have to worry about being isolated, and he didn't have to worry about being alone.


	2. Beauty

Only an hour had passed since Jack's encounter with Elsa, but he still hadn't been able to decide on what was the best part, seeing Elsa happily practice her powers, the construction of her gorgeous ice place, or her transformation into that of a true 'Snow Queen'. However, Jack couldn't help but wonder if Elsa would soon feel lonely while he was gone, even with the knowledge she had that there was someone 'like her'. Although he could tell that Elsa's ice palace was very impressive from the tour that she had given him, Jack thought it felt absolutely still and eerily quiet too. Who could be there for Elsa when she felt like talking to someone about having to leave Arendelle behind for the safety of everyone who lived in the kingdom?

What about the fact that Elsa had a sister who was still living in the same kingdom that she fled from, and how did she feel about Elsa being away from her? Jack was flying away from the ice palace right now, but he didn't think that he had any other place to go, and the last thing that Jack wanted was to face another person who couldn't see or hear him, but it seemed like Elsa had no problem when Jack was around. He noticed that Elsa did smile a few times when he talked about all the places that he'd been to during his travels. Jack also managed to get Elsa laughing with his sense of humor, so Jack believed that Elsa wouldn't mind if he stayed somewhere nearby.

Instead of sleeping in a cave or tree, Jack could just sleep in a snow bank that's not too far from the ice palace. It would be much more comfortable for him, considering that snow is what he's created for a lot of kids and families from many parts of the globe over the years. With that decided, Jack turned around and flew his way back to Elsa's ice palace, but it wasn't long before he saw her standing on the balcony. He could already see Elsa's gossamer frost cape sparkling from the rising sunlight, which Jack had to admit was a marvelous sight to see. When he noticed that Elsa had a look on her face that didn't match the way she felt while using her magic, so that's when he knew something was on her mind, but if Elsa didn't want to talk about it, then the least Jack could do was try to cheer her up.

"Hey, Elsa, sorry to disturb you, but what's the matter?" Jack asked, as his bare feet landed on the railing of her balcony.

"Oh, Jack, you don't have to apologize, and I was just thinking about the snowman that I made earlier." Elsa answered.

"If you're going to say that snowman looked bad, I wouldn't believe it, because I thought it looked pretty cool to me." Jack replied.

"Thank you, Jack, and believe it or not, that wasn't the first time I've built a snowman exactly like that one." Elsa mentioned.

"Really, so when was the first time?" Jack asked, while becoming more interested in the conversation he was having with Elsa.

It was back when me and my sister were kids, and I remember that I called him 'Olaf' and said he liked warm hugs." Elsa responded.

"That's umm. . .cute, but I don't think you mentioned your sister's name when we talked earlier, so what is it?" Jack inquired curiously.

"Her name is Anna, and we weren't just sisters, but the best of friends, so she always loved to play with me." Elsa revealed.

"So, did Anna even know about your powers in the beginning, or did you always keep them a secret from her?" Jack asked.

Even though Jack was starting to feel a little bad about asking Elsa all these questions, he couldn't really help it, considering that he's never talked with anybody in so many years, which is why it made him feel good to get to know someone for the first time.

"No, Anna knew about my powers, and we had a lot of fun together, but it all changed one night when I hurt Anna by accident." Elsa replied.

Jack noticed that Elsa was doing her best to keep any tears from falling down her face, so that's when he knew it's time to change the subject.

"Hey, Elsa, if you don't want to talk about this anymore, then it's okay with me, and we can talk about something else." Jack recommended.

"I do, Jack, and I'll just end with this, I didn't want to risk hurting Anna ever again, so I shut her out to protect her from me." Elsa divulged.

After saying that, Elsa turned around to walk back into her ice castle and Jack followed, with the doors to the balcony closing behind him.

"You don't have to feel bad about your powers, Elsa, because there's nobody around that you can hurt with them." Jack mentioned.

Elsa had to admit that's true, but she didn't want to take a chance and go back to that kingdom, only to have her powers Anna or anybody else.

"I know, but Jack, you should've seen everyone down in Arendelle, and the looks on their faces when they saw my powers for the first time, like I was some kind of monster." Elsa responded, with her head down.

"You're not a monster, Elsa, and your powers don't make you one either, so all those people are just wrong if that's what they think." Jack declared.

"No matter what they think, I'm a danger to them because of my powers, but as long as I stay away, then they'll be safe." Elsa claimed.

"Your powers aren't dangerous, Elsa, and I should know, because I literally saw you create this ice castle we're in right now." Jack said.

Jack was determined to prove to Elsa that her powers were nothing but beautiful, and so he came up with an idea to make that happen.

"Oh, Elsa, what do you say that we have a little fun by showing off our powers, and not much talking will be necessary." Jack suggested.

Elsa raised her head, before turning around to face Jack, and he could tell from the grin on her face that she liked his idea.

"If you put it that way, Jack, I don't suppose it would be too bad to pass the time by using our powers." Elsa replied.

Jack walked over to a corner of the room, and rested his staff against the wall before he went back to stand in front of Elsa.

"Let's start with something that's easy and simple for the two of us, such as snowflakes." Jack announced.

He formed a pretty snowflake in one of his hands, then let it float off his palm, and across the room, until the snowflake burst into a bunch of little sparkles, all of which soon vanished into thin air, so after that happened, Jack brought his eyes back to Elsa.

"Now I know you can do something like that, so let's see you at least try." Jack said, as he took a few steps away to give her space.

Elsa gave a nod to Jack, before she looked down to her left hand, and she got it halfway in a clenched fist, kept it in that position, while having her eyes closed for five seconds, then extended out her hand to have a snowflake appear on top of her palm. Jack wasn't sure if he was only imagining it, but he could've sworn that he saw a smile make its way onto Elsa's face. With a slightly fast wave of her hand, Elsa sent the snowflake up high into the air, where it burst into a flurry of snow. They watched all of the snow quickly melt as soon as it made contact with the floor, and Jack moved to face Elsa again.

"You did great, Elsa, but I think that it's time to make it a little harder, so how about we try this now?" Jack requested.

After saying that, Jack conjured an intricately designed snowflake in one hand, along with a snowflake featuring a similar pattern in the other, and he threw both of them in the air, then he created a lot more snowflakes in his hands which he also threw. Instead of each snowflake bursting into sparkles, they remained absolutely still as if every one was being held by an invisible string from the ceiling.

"It's your turn, Elsa, and by the way, you don't need to have as many snowflakes that I have up there." Jack reminded.

A lot of weight had been taken off Elsa's shoulders from hearing Jack say that, and in one of her hands, Elsa created a snowflake, which she threw into the air to join Jack's own collection, but not before smiling of how the ice crystal danced just above her fingertips. Elsa didn't stop herself until she made twice the amount of snowflakes that Jack made, which was a total of six. Now, there was an amount of eighteen lovely snowflakes that all floated while being apart from one another.

"Congratulations, Elsa, and here's something for you to keep as a reward for your effort so far." Jack declared.

Jack turned around to have his back to Elsa, then he created a short stemmed rose with his hands, before presenting it.

"Thank you, Jack, it looks so beautiful." Elsa replied, as she held out her palms for Jack to safely pass on his rose to her.

"Your welcome, Elsa, I'm glad that you like it." Jack said, before smiling to see that Elsa was happy with her reward.

Looking at the rose had given Elsa an idea, which caused her eyes to widen, and she moved her head up to face Jack.

"Hey, Jack, how would you like to join me outside, and also use your powers to help me craft a garden?" Elsa asked.

For many lonely years, when Jack saw a garden being planted, it was either done by a young girl or an older woman. Jack used to think that gardens were made by just women, but he knew it would've been rude of him to say that to Elsa. It's not like there would be anybody to come across Elsa's ice palace and see him making a garden, much less actually see him. Jack didn't feel like leaving Elsa and he still wanted to spend more time with her, since Elsa didn't mind having him around.

"Sure, Elsa, I'd love to do that, but first, I think that those snowflakes up there should be taken care of." Jack reminded.

With a stomp of his staff to the floor, each of the eighteen snowflakes burst as if they were fireworks with colors of blue and white. As soon as there was no sign of the snowflakes anymore, Elsa went down the stairs while still holding the ice rose in her hand. Jack didn't bother with simply walking though, as he flew past the staircase and above Elsa to approach the front door first.

"Jack, I seem to remember you were always floating off the ground during the tour of my palace earlier today." Elsa mentioned.

"I much prefer flying, because if I walked to every place that I wanted to go, then my feet would get very tired." Jack replied.

"You know, Jack, it's not that hard for someone to go from one part in the castle to another by walking." Elsa reminded.

"Sure, if they didn't happen to have a magical staff to help them fly off to their next destination." Jack said sarcastically.

Elsa rolled her eyes before opening the large front doors and she began to walk down the long shimmering icy staircase. She paused to take a glimpse at the snowy white ground, which shone brightly from the sun's golden rays coming down on it from high above in the sky, and luckily, there was a lot of space for Elsa to use for a garden that she'll have near the end of the staircase. The woman had gotten herself just halfway down the staircase when she turned her head to see if Jack was behind her.

He wasn't standing at the front doors, which were already closed, and Elsa wondered where Jack could have gone off to. When she returned to going down the staircase, Elsa noticed that Jack was hovering at the bottom with a smirk on his face. Elsa decided to wait until she finally came down the staircase to give Jack a response, which was more of a question for him.

"So, Jack, how long exactly have you been using that staff to get you places?" Elsa asked, since she was now very curious.

"A pretty long time, Elsa, but I don't think that you would really believe me if I told you the number of years." Jack answered.

Just when Elsa was going to ask Jack for that amount of years again, she saw that there was no smirk on his face anymore, and it had been replaced with a deep frown, which Elsa took as a sign that Jack didn't actually want to talk about it, so she changed the subject.

"You know what, Jack, it doesn't matter, so I was thinking the garden should be on both sides of the staircase." Elsa suggested.

"Okay, so how many flowers would you like on each side, because I don't want to go overboard with creating them." Jack replied.

"Jack, do you truly want to make a garden with me, or did you just say that you would because you didn't want to turn me down?" Elsa asked.

Although the boy was impressed of the rose that he'd given to Elsa earlier, he couldn't really imagine crafting a garden full of those roses. Still, he believed that Elsa deserved to hear the truth, since it was kind of her to allow Jack to visit her ice palace whenever he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I always thought that gardens were made by women, and I don't mean to be rude saying that." Jack responded.

"No, it's okay, Jack, and I'm glad you were honest, so how about I make the garden on my own while you can stay and watch?" Elsa offered.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, and to give you some help, I'll keep myself away from the ground until you're finished with the garden." Jack informed.

Elsa gave a nod before she ignited the icy magic between her fingers, and brought both of her arms out, then she ran in a straight line, sending bursts of light into the ground from her hands, and a mountain flower blossomed from each light that sank into the snow. She had begun planting gentians at first, but then Elsa moved on to make harebells with her magic. Elsa felt a little disappointed that she couldn't quite capture every single color of the flowers, especially when they were all made out of ice, but she had to admit the way that the sunlight refracted through each petal of the flowers was absolutely exquisite. Next, she turned around to create a pathway to the staircase by stomping her shoes onto the snow underneath, where lovely patterned ice tiles dusted up from the ground, and it wasn't until Elsa was at the bottom of the staircase when she was done.

Jack was left feeling completely awestruck of all the things that Elsa conjured with her powers, from the flowers to the wire fences. Although he wasn't too sure of how many types of flowers that Elsa created, Jack could obviously tell that there was a lot of them. Eventually, Jack brought his eyes back to the Snow Queen herself, as she did a few cute twirls on the ice tiles while laughing softly. He didn't think that he would ever have the courage deep within to say it out loud to the woman herself, but to Jack, she was beautiful. Jack couldn't actually decide on what was Elsa's best feature: her delicately braided platinum hair, or her crystalline blue eyes, her contagious laughter, or even her brilliant smile that can easily brighten up any room in her ice palace, but he did know that Elsa was a pure beauty.


	3. Control

Jack felt like staring at Elsa for the rest of the day, but he stopped himself from doing so when he heard Elsa's voice.

"Hey, Jack, do you need to sit down somewhere and relax, because your face looks very red right now." Elsa mentioned.

What Elsa didn't know was that Jack had felt a certain strong emotion, which now caused his face to feel quite warm. The boy shook his head for a few times to snap out of his trance, and he stepped forward to give Elsa eye contact that wasn't undazed.

"No, Elsa, I'm great, and you don't need to worry, I was just thinking about how beautiful you. . .I mean your garden is." Jack replied.

"Oh, thank you, Jack, and I bet that it's going to be nice to see how these flowers look every time I'm on the balcony." Elsa claimed.

"In that case, why don't we go back up there and check them out right now?" Jack suggested, as he lent out a hand for her to take.

Although she was hesitant at first, Elsa took Jack's hand in hers and she became surprised of how normal it felt for her to touch his hand. It's like Jack's hand was frostbitten, with the same chill that came to someone's hand when they had gone out into the winter without any mittens. Elsa's hands always had felt like that to her, and she began to believe if Jack's hands were the only set of hands that she was ever meant to touch.

"Hello, Elsa, are we still going to your balcony?" Jack asked, and the woman's train of thought came to a stop from hearing that question.

"Yes, we are." Elsa answered, then with their hands intertwined, the two of them walked all the way back up the staircase to the front door.

With the hand that wasn't linked with Jack's, Elsa used it to push the door open, and they took a few steps inside until they stopped all of a sudden.

"Jack, you know that we're inside the palace now, so don't you want to use your staff and fly up to the balcony on your own?" Elsa inquired.

"I could, but a certain Snow Queen told me earlier it's not hard for someone to walk from one part to another in this palace, so I thought it's better to have someone by your side if you're going to somewhere new." Jack mentioned.

"Really, then you should know that same Snow Queen doesn't mind her company." Elsa responded, as they headed for the curving staircase.

Jack's cheeks were getting a little warm after hearing that from Elsa, but luckily, they didn't become red enough for Elsa to be worried again. Neither Elsa nor Jack felt like they had to rush to the balcony, so their walk had been really more of a relaxing stroll for the two of them. When Jack and Elsa finally walked out to the balcony, they gasped in unison at the sight of the flowers, which glistened like diamonds under the sunlight.

"Whoa, your flowers look amazing from up here." Jack said, before turning to look at Elsa. "I'm sure that Anna would think the same if she saw them."

A smile had come to Elsa's face as she believed that Jack was right, her sister would have loved the flowers. Suddenly, the smile had changed into a frown as a certain memory from Elsa's past returned to her mind. It was from that fateful night in the ballroom, when Anna had been struck in the head by Elsa's powers and tumbled down a snowbank unconscious, with a streak of her hair turning white, and Elsa's face sank in pain from seeing the memory again.

"No, Anna wouldn't, and she'd get hurt if she so much looked at them." Elsa replied, while turning around to go back inside the palace.

"What do you mean, Elsa, your flowers are beautiful." Jack remarked, as he flew into the palace right before the balcony doors were shut.

"They're not beautiful, Jack, they're dangerous, and they'll only give Anna or anyone else an injury." Elsa retorted, becoming more upset.

"How could someone get injured from looking at flowers, it's not like there's any thorns on them." Jack responded in a state of confusion.

When Elsa didn't reply to what Jack said right away, he took a moment to think about how Elsa had gotten so unhappy all of a sudden. Jack's eyes widened when it came to him, and he remembered that Elsa told him earlier that she hurt Anna by accident with her powers.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry for mentioning your sister," Jack apologized." I didn't know that I would be triggering that memory for you." He added.

"It's okay, Jack, I forgive you, but if you don't mind, I'd like some time to be alone right now." Elsa requested, still having her back to him.

Jack was positive if Elsa wanted to be on her own, then he must have gotten her very distraught, so it was best to do what she asked of him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Jack said, before flying over to the staircase which led to the foyer "If you ever need my help, just call for me."

Elsa only gave a nod, and when there was no sign of Jack anymore, she started to pace around the room, and decided to bring into use the strategy that her parents taught her to subdue her emotions, because now, she was feeling quite stressed. Although Elsa knew that Jack was simply being nice, she just couldn't imagine what would've happened if he stayed with her in the room.

"Get it together, control it, don't feel, don't feel." Elsa told herself, but she soon heard a sound which caused her to stop where she was.

Elsa looked around to see a trail of ice on the floor, and it was now going up the walls, which had the color of red to match her fright.

"Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!" Elsa repeated, continuing to keep her emotions under control, but sadly, it was all to no avail for her.

The ice on each of the walls began to change into a series of sharp spikes, and Elsa wondered how her parents' strategy wasn't working.

"Elsa?" A familiar voice called out, and Elsa turned around to see Jack standing in front of her with a look of heavy concern on his face.

"I know that I said if you needed my help, you could call my name, but it wasn't until I saw the walls change color and spikes appear on them that I wanted to see if you were okay." Jack convinced, as he slowly took a few steps toward the woman.

"I don't think that I am, Jack, and I think it's my own emotions that are causing all of this to happen." Elsa replied, while staring at the walls.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, now being curious to know why Elsa thought what she was felt could change how her palace looked.

"I remember when I was feeling happy, the palace's color had been blue, so since I'm afraid of hurting you, it's become red." Elsa explained.

"Elsa, how could you possibly hurt me when you and I have the same powers, and so I'll help you out by proving it to you." Jack declared.

Jack walked a little closer until he was just inches away from Elsa, and he took one of her hands with the hand that wasn't holding his staff. He brought Elsa's hand up to his chest and pressed the palm of her hand against the spot where his heart was, and kept it there for a moment.

"See? Nothing bad is happening, just like when we held hands all the way the balcony, your powers didn't hurt me at all." Jack reminded.

Elsa felt a little relieved from hearing that, but it wasn't enough to make the spikes disappear or have the walls change to a blue color again.

"You're obviously still frightened," Jack said, as he let go of Elsa's hand, and he almost felt like forming a snowflake that would land on Elsa's nose and put an end to her fear instantly, but instead, Jack wanted to try something new and different this time.

"I have an idea." Jack claimed, as he took Elsa's hand again, then led her outside to the balcony, and closed the doors behind him.

Before Elsa could even ask what Jack's idea was, he blew frost onto the windows, and with his fingers, he drew four bunny rabbits.

Jack concentrated to exert himself on getting each of his drawings to come to life and literally jump off the frosted window panes. Elsa's eyes grew wide with amazement as three of the frost rabbits leaped off the window, and she did a twirl as they hopped all around her. The more that Elsa twirled, the more that a bright smile eventually came on her face, along with a few soft laughs from her mouth. All at once, Elsa stopped twirling when she realized that Jack had made four rabbits, so Elsa wondered where the fourth one was. She immediately got the answer as the woman turned around to see Jack with a smile on his face while holding a rabbit in his hands.

"Hey, Elsa, bring your hands out for me." Jack instructed, and when he saw her do that, Jack let the rabbit come on top of her palms.

"Isn't the little guy so cute?" Jack asked, before walking over to grab his staff, which had been leaning against the palace's wall.

"Yes, he's adorable," Elsa answered, taking a glimpse at the rabbit, and brought her head up to look at the others. "In fact, they all are."

"So, Elsa, how you do feel now?" Jack asked, as he walked over to come right beside Elsa, and expected her reply to be a good one.

"I feel. . .not frightened anymore." Elsa responded, as if a fresh wave of relief came over her, meaning she felt no more worries about harming Jack, and she wanted to see if the palace has changed inside, but remembered she was still holding a rabbit.

"Maybe we should take care of these rabbits before we go back into the palace." Elsa reminded, hoping that Jack knew what she meant.

"Yeah, good idea, but first, you'll have to let go of that rabbit from your hands." Jack requested, and Elsa gave a nod before setting it free.

The rabbit joined the other three that were still hopping in endless circles, and Jack did another stomp of his staff to the floor under his feet. Just like with the snowflakes Elsa and Jack made earlier, they saw every rabbit burst into hundreds of little snowflakes above their heads. When the snowflakes were all gone, Elsa turned around to open up the doors, and she waited until Jack was inside too before closing them. Elsa gasped as the icy spikes were no longer on the walls, and none of the walls had the color of red anymore, and they were all blue now.

"It worked, Jack, your cute bunny rabbits worked!" Elsa shouted in delight, before she caught Jack by surprise by throwing her arms around him.

Although Jack was a little taken aback from Elsa's embrace, he still hugged her back by using a hand to pat her on the back for a few times.

"Thank you, Jack, and I'd rather not think about what would've happened if you didn't help me with controlling my emotions." Elsa said.

"Me neither, but how about this, whenever you're feeling very overwhelmed, call for me, and we'll have a little fun instead?" Jack offered.

"Sounds good to me, Jack, and I can't believe that my parents strategy didn't work, especially since it has worked for years." Elsa replied.

"Well, now you have a new strategy that works, so what you do say that we see your flowers sparkle from the balcony?" Jack suggested.

Elsa nodded in agreement as she linked arms with Jack, then headed for the balcony doors, and while having a bright smile on her face. She was so glad to know that with Jack's help, Elsa wouldn't ever have to feel afraid again, and with her powers, she could be able to stay in control.


	4. Dance

Elsa and Jack had been watching her splendid garden of flowers shine brightly under the sunlight when a question came to his mind. Jack only hoped that Elsa wouldn't be too hesitant to answer, since the topic had to do with the kingdom she left behind not so long ago.

"So umm. . .Elsa, I'd like to ask you a question, but it's okay if you don't want to give a reply back, and you don't have to either." Jack said.

"It depends on what the question is, Jack, but you can still ask me." Elsa replied, while getting more curious of what Jack's question will be.

"Well, if you became queen of that kingdom far away from here, wouldn't there had been some kind of party to celebrate that?" Jack asked.

Elsa felt a little glad that Jack didn't ask about her parents' strategy to control her powers or the night she hurt Anna with them by accident.

"Yes, Jack, many guests sailed to Arendelle to witness my coronation and after that, a ball was held in the Great Hall of the castle." Elsa answered.

"Did you have to spend all night talking to lots of new people, or did you actually get to have some fun during that ball?" Jack inquired.

"I remember that there was a man, the Duke of Weselton, who offered to dance with me, but because of my powers, I refused." Elsa replied.

"What happened next, Elsa, did the Duke keep asking you to the point he had to be thrown out, or did he leave you alone?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I told him that my sister knew how to dance, and I let him go right head and bring Anna to the dance floor." Elsa responded.

Before Jack could ask another question, he heard Elsa start to giggle, and she was trying to hide it by using a hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey, Elsa, what's so funny? Was your sister a terrible dancer who ended up embarrassing herself in front of everyone?" Jack guessed.

"No, it was the Duke who was horrible, he couldn't seem to take one step without crushing on Anna's toes with his boots, and he made a complete fool out of himself with his dance moves as if he was trying to look like many different types of animals." Elsa explained.

"So, Elsa, do you know exactly what types of animals that the Duke was imitating, or was it rather quite hard to tell?" Jack asked.

"It wasn't so hard to know which ones because the Duke literally said the names of the animals out loud enough for me to hear." Elsa answered.

Elsa knew right off the bat of what question that Jack would be asking next, so she brought up a hand before he could say a word.

"The names were 'an agile peacock', and a 'chicken with the face of a monkey', but that's not really the best part." Elsa claimed.

"Really, so what was the best part?" Jack inquired, and he couldn't help but let out a few laughs from what Elsa just told him.

"As the Duke was dancing, his toupee kept bouncing off his head, and a toupee is what older men use to hide that they're bald." Elsa replied.

"You're right, Elsa, that really is funny!" Jack shouted, then only a couple of seconds went by before both him and Elsa burst out laughing.

Since Jack and Elsa were up high on the North Mountain, neither of them cared how loud their laughter was because nobody could hear them. Eventually, they took a few deep breaths to calm themselves down and Jack waited until Elsa was looking at him to talk to her again.

"Your sister must have been pretty upset at you for having her dance with someone who couldn't dance to save their life." Jack assumed.

"No, Anna wasn't upset at all, but although she was flustered with the Duke's dancing skills, Anna actually enjoyed herself." Elsa revealed.

"Did you get Anna to dance with another person, or did she try to get you on the dance floor, despite what you said earlier?" Jack asked.

"Neither of those moments happened, because when Anna came back, she told me that she wished we could always have the gates open, but I told her it couldn't be that way, and since I refused to give a reason why, Anna walked away feeling quite sad." Elsa responded.

Jack started to believe this conversation wasn't going to end well, considering that he saw Elsa run away from Arendelle on that same night.

"Hey, Elsa, if you don't want to keep talking about this anymore, we can just stop right now, and it will be alright with me." Jack suggested.

"No, it's okay, Jack, I want to talk about this a little bit more, and you wouldn't mind if we went back inside the palace later?" Elsa requested.

"Of course, Elsa, we can do that," Jack replied. "So did your sister come back to talk to you, or did she avoid you until the party was over?" He added.

"I spent more time talking to guests at the ball until I heard Anna call my name, and I saw that there was a man with her as well.

His name was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I was shocked to hear them ask for my blessing of their marriage." Elsa replied.

"Wait a minute, so when your sister left, she was upset, but when she came back, she was engaged to someone?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Anna only met the guy on that same night, and she went on talking about not just the wedding arrangements, but also of inviting Hans and his twelve brothers to stay with us in the castle, so obviously, I stepped in and asked if I could talk to her in private. I was hoping to finally tell her about my powers but Anna refused, saying whatever I had to say could be told to both her and Hans. Long story short, we argued and it ended with my powers being exposed to everyone, so that's why I left Arendelle right away." Elsa explained.

After all of that talking, Elsa sighed, then she walked back into the palace and Jack quickly flew inside just before the doors had closed. Jack decided it was best to change the subject so Elsa didn't become upset, and luckily, it didn't take him so long to think of something.

"So, Elsa, since you've never been taught how to dance, perhaps I could give you a lesson, but only if you want one." Jack offered.

"Really, Jack, you can dance, so then you know it's done by your hands and feet, and not by powers over ice and snow." Elsa reminded.

"Yeah, Elsa, I know that, and to be honest with you, my experience only comes from watching other people dance." Jack revealed.

"Let me get this straight, you know how to dance, and yet, you've never actually danced with someone in the past?" Elsa inquired.

"I never really found a use for dancing, but you were at a ball, so you should know what dancing looks like too." Jack responded.

"Yes, Jack, I do, when the guests were on the dance floor, I saw they usually were doing what's called a 'waltz'." Elsa mentioned.

"I've heard of that word before, so anyway, are we going to dance or not?" Jack asked. "C'mon, Elsa, it'll be a lot of fun!" He added.

Even though Elsa felt quite hesitant, she still genuinely wanted to know how to dance, and it's not like there happened to be anyone else around in the palace who could teach her, and if it hadn't been for Jack earlier, then she wouldn't be in a good mood right now.

"Okay, Jack, let's do it, but first, I don't think that our dance lesson would feel right if there's no music playing." Elsa suggested.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa used her magic to create her very own orchestra, which consisted of a few violins and cellos made of ice.

"Whoa, Elsa, all of this looks amazing, but isn't it too much, I mean we're only having a dance lesson, not a ball of our own." Jack reminded.

"I know, but I don't want the two of us to feel too awkward through the lesson, and the music will help me stay relaxed." Elsa convinced.

"Alright, Elsa, just give me a moment." Jack said, then he went over to lean his staff against a corner of the room before walking back to Elsa.

"Now I can use both of my hands for this lesson." Jack declared, as he got down on one knee. "My Queen, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Hearing Jack say that and seeing him in this position caused Elsa to make a small giggle, and her cheeks to turn a noticeable shade of pink. When Jack looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes, they were filled with an eager and jovial expression, and not with confusion in them.

"You certainly may." Elsa answered, and right after saying that, Jack stood up to her level and he slowly took Elsa's right hand with his left hand.

Next, when Jack brought his right hand around Elsa's waist, he felt his own blush coming on his face, and Elsa only smiled back as she put her left hand on Jack's right shoulder, then her newly formed orchestra started to play a tune that would fit with their lesson.

"First, you're going to step back with just your right foot as I come forward." Elsa instructed, and Jack immediately did what she told him to do.

"Good, now you're going to step diagonally with only your left foot while I do the same with my right foot." Elsa said, then stopped to look at Jack.

"Hold on for a minute, diagonally, how does that even work?" Jack asked, as he brought a foot out to try and capture that direction for a few times.

"On second thought, Jack, forget about the instructions and just follow me, so that way, we'll be fine." Elsa requested.

Jack nodded, then he watched as the Snow Queen took about two steps backward and another two steps forward. Although he was rather clumsy at first, Jack started to improve immensely as he followed Elsa's every move with his eyes. Soon enough, Jack and Elsa were twirling and circling each other as the music continued to radiate throughout the room.

At one point, Elsa leaned her head on Jack's chest and closed her eyes while he did the same thing and smiled for a moment. It felt as if time stood completely still for the pair and the rest of the world seemed to melt around Elsa and Jack as they danced. However, it wouldn't get to be that way forever as Jack and Elsa were suddenly thrust back to reality when the music stopped.

They stepped away from one another immediately and Jack quickly turned around so that Elsa couldn't be able to see his face. It was becoming red because of Jack being embarrassed from the close proximity he experienced with Elsa just a few seconds ago. Even though he had been close to Elsa before, that was when they were either walking to a different area in the palace, or when Jack was trying to help her calm down, and he didn't want Elsa to be worried about him again, so Jack took a few deep breaths to relax. When he turned around, Jack saw Elsa give a clap of her hands which caused each of her instruments to burst into a bunch of flurries.

"Well, I think that lesson was a success." Elsa said, before turning to face Jack. "You don't mind if we do more dance lessons later?"

"Not at all, and besides, I'm sure that it's going to take a lot more than just one lesson for both of us to be a good dancer." Jack replied.

"I agree, and I thought the music certainly helped us out, so Jack, you still think that my orchestra was too much for the lesson?" Elsa asked.

"Nope, your orchestra only made our lesson much better, Elsa, and in fact, I actually wouldn't mind hearing that music again." Jack answered.

"Really, then I probably should have asked you before I got rid of all the instruments, but no worries, I can make them again." Elsa responded.

By making another wave with her hand, Elsa conjured a group of icy cellos and violins which filled the room with music in just a few seconds.

"So, Elsa, is this the same music that was being played at that ball in your kingdom, because if it makes you uncomfortable. . ." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm not going to get upset, and I think that we should sit down somewhere so we can give our feet a break." Elsa suggested.

It wasn't long before a large circular table, along with two chairs, were created and Elsa ran a hand over the table to feel how smooth it was. Even though the table had a superb snowflake design in the middle, Elsa could see a reflection of the grand ice chandelier hanging from above.

"Here, let me get that for you," Jack offered, as he pulled out a chair for Elsa, and he waited on taking a seat until she sat down on her chair.

"Thank you, Jack, so what should we do now, we've already looked at my flowers, and we just had a dance lesson, so you have any ideas?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Elsa, you must have met a lot of people at that ball, so why don't you tell me about who you got to meet?" Jack suggested.

"Jack, are you sure that you want to hear me talk about the guests I met, because I don't think that would be fun for you." Elsa replied.

"Please, Your Majesty, I insist." Jack said, before giving a short bow while sitting on his chair, then he placed his staff on top of the table.

"I'll have a drink on the table just in case I get thirsty." Elsa responded, and used her magic to make a wine glass filled with sparkling water.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa, I'm not so thirsty right now." Jack said, as he watched her take a sip of her drink, but not before nodding at him.

Just as Elsa started to talk about the dignitaries that she met back in Arendelle, Jack's mind soon wandered off to think about something else. It was knowing that after a few more lessons with Elsa and her icy orchestra playing, then both of them would be very skilled in how to dance.


	5. Explore

"Excuse me, Jack, but are you listening to me?" Elsa asked, as she noticed that the boy had the kind of look that somebody made when they were daydreaming about something in particular, but whatever it was, it couldn't have been the dignitaries she told him about just now.

"Sorry, Elsa, what did you say?" Jack asked, and his eyes widened to see that Elsa was frowning at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ugh, I knew it, you weren't listening. . .but I don't really blame you, because I wouldn't listen to myself either." Elsa answered.

"No, Elsa, don't say that, and whatever you were talking about was very interesting, so please keep going." Jack said.

"Jack, you don't have to lie to me, and believe it or not, I can't remember half the people I met back at that party." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for not listening to you, and the truth is that I hadn't been from right when you began to talk." Jack confessed.

"It's okay, Jack, I accept your apology, so anyway, what was it you were thinking about?" Elsa asked as she took a sip of her sparkling water.

"Oh, it's really not important, Elsa. . .I was just thinking about the some of the places I've been to in the past." Jack fibbed.

"If you're able to fly with that staff, then I'm sure you get to see a lot of countries, which ones have you visited?" Elsa inquired.

Jack suddenly felt glad to bring up a topic that Elsa was interested in, so he started with the first place that he spent his time.

"Well, I've been to Burgess, and it's not a country, but a river town in America, and everyone lives in log cabins." Jack explained.

"Were the people nice, or did you not talk to anyone while you were there?" Elsa asked, wanting to know more about Jack's travels.

"No, I didn't have a conversation with anybody, but I did hear most of them talk about someone in particular, and I think it was a teenage boy, but I can't remember his name, and they said that he was mischievous, and he liked to have fun and play tricks on his younger sister." Jack described.

"When we were kids, my sister would always convince me to make a 'winter wonderland' in the royal ballroom at night." Elsa revealed.

After saying that, a frown had begun to appear on Elsa's face, and Jack knew that he had to change the subject back to the countries.

"I've also been to St. Petersburg in Russia, and they have these multi-colored towers which look a lot more cool at nighttime." Jack said.

He used his magic to create a series of Russian architecture on the table, and Jack kept it there for a minute before having it all disappear. Before he did, Elsa took a closer look at the towers, and she read a lot of books on architecture, so she really enjoyed looking at them. Elsa was silent, but she didn't have a frown anymore, so that had to mean that she was feeling a little happier, so Jack continued talking.

"I found this family of cute baby seals and another family of adorable winter sprites when I was at the South Pole." Jack added.

With his powers once again, Jack conjured not just a group of baby seals, but also a group of winter sprites, and they were all made of frost. Elsa laughed for a bit from watching the seals and sprites crawl around on the table and bounce up and down on it together. Jack wanted to ask Elsa a question, but he decided to wait until his frost creations were gone from the table before asking her.

"So, Elsa, where would you want to go most in the world, like which countries have you always dreamed of seeing?" Jack asked.

"I'd want to go to France, and then to Rome, and then across the Mediterranean. I'd go see the mountains around Jerusalem and the deserts. If I could, I'd just get on a ship and sail on forever, and maybe one day, I'll come back." Elsa answered, and the smile on her face grew even wider.

"Which place would you go back to, Elsa, the kingdom you ran away from or this ice palace we're in right now?" Jack inquired curiously.

Elsa didn't respond to that question right away, but Jack didn't mind with letting Elsa think for a while and waited for her to give a reply.

"Once I docked in the harbor, I'd probably come back here, since I wouldn't want my magic to hurt anybody in Arendelle." Elsa replied.

Jack wanted to remind Elsa that her magic wasn't dangerous, but he didn't want to risk causing an argument and getting Elsa upset again. All of a sudden, Jack had an idea, and although he thought Elsa wouldn't be interested in going through with it, he still wanted to ask her anyway.

"Hey, Elsa, how would you feel about me taking you to all of those places that you just told me about?" Jack asked, curious to know her answer.

"Really, Jack, you'd take me," Elsa asked, and Jack gave a nod of his head while having a grin on his face. "Wait, how exactly would we do that?"

"I'm able to fly by riding the wind. When I do it, I float like a snowflake, and I can propel myself with the wind to fly faster." Jack explained.

"That must be a nice way to travel, but Jack, how will you manage to fly somewhere and take me with you at the same time?" Elsa inquired.

"I'll have to carry you for the whole time, and I can just ride on my staff as if it's a skateboard or a surfboard." Jack answered excitedly.

Jack could tell from the look on Elsa's face that she didn't even know what skateboards and surfboards were, but that wasn't really important. Elsa went from having confusion to realization as she thought more about Jack's way of travel to get to the places that she talked about.

"When you say 'carry me', do you actually mean up in the sky where the only thing you can rely on is the wind to get you places?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, Elsa, but we don't have to do it right now, and to be honest, I've never carried someone before, it would be my first time." Jack replied.

Elsa's eyes widened from knowing that Jack had suggested they do something scary and dangerous that he's never even done in his life. In spite of that, Elsa didn't want to turn Jack down, and she couldn't think of any other possible way to travel to all those dream destinations. She wanted to know what flying with Jack felt like, but Elsa wasn't ready to experience that up in the air just yet, so she came up with an plan.

"Actually, Jack, I want to do it," Elsa said, as she watched Jack's face light up with excitement, but she held up a hand, meaning there was more.

"Since you've never carried a person while flying, I suggest that we do a 'test flight', and have it take place over the mountains." Elsa suggested.

Just when Jack was about to say that the flight would be much more exciting in the sky, he took a little bit of time to think about Elsa's idea. He believed that Elsa only wanted to be sure that she could trust him with carrying her above the ground, but Jack had no problem with that. If they had a flight which wasn't so high off the ground, then Elsa would get to feel more positive and know that she would literally be in safe hands.

"Okay, Elsa, let's do it!" Jack shouted in agreement, before he and Elsa both got up from their seats at the table and headed towards the staircase.

Instead of flying to the entrance as he did earlier, Jack walked arm in arm with Elsa down the staircase, even though he could barely contain his excitement. As much as he wanted to pick up Elsa right now and carry her out of the ice palace, Jack didn't want to risk scaring Elsa, and cause her to lose trust in him. Jack knew by now that Elsa was a very insecure and reserved woman, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting Elsa to have a little fun. The boy stayed patient as he and Elsa went out the front door, with it closing behind them, and they walked down the staircase to her icy garden. Elsa and Jack both stopped right where they were to take a look at her self conjured flowers, which still shone brightly under the sun high above.

"I know you don't feel the same about these flowers, Elsa, but they're beautiful, and you shouldn't feel bad about making them." Jack encouraged.

"Thank you, Jack, that's quite nice of you to say." Elsa replied, while avoiding making contact with Jack, but could tell that he was staring at her.

"So, ummm. . . .should we begin that test flight now?" Elsa asked, since she didn't see a point in waiting and they looked at her flowers long enough.

Jack suddenly realized that if he wasn't comfortable with carrying this young and beautiful woman in his arms, then it could become awkwardly intimate. He decided to keep in mind that he and Elsa were just friends, and their relationship was purely platonic, with nothing romantic between the two of them. Having those thoughts in his head actually made Jack feel not so bad because he didn't think that Elsa had any feelings for him past being his friend.

"Jack, did you hear what I just said?" Elsa asked, and when Jack didn't respond to her, she helped him snap out of it by clapping her hands in his face.

"Sorry, Elsa, I wasn't ignoring you, I was just trying to make sure that I was comfortable enough to carry you, and don't worry, I am." Jack answered.

Elsa almost felt like asking Jack what he thought about, but assumed that Jack would be too embarrassed to tell her, so she didn't bother asking him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jack, so anyway, I guess for you to carry me, I'll need to be standing on something to get me higher than you." Elsa assumed.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa created a ice block and she carefully stepped onto it with her ice high heels and made sure that she was facing Jack. She wasn't really facing him exactly, but with the ice block, Elsa was now tall enough for Jack to have his eyes on the crystallized bodice of her ice dress. Jack tried his best to not have his face look too flushed, and instead, he focused on the detail from all the blue crystals, and it seemed to be working.

Before Elsa could clap her hands in his face again, Jack remembered that he was supposed to to have Elsa in his arms, and so he walked behind her. Jack dropped his staff, and he placed his right arm on Elsa's right arm, with his arm being behind her neck and hand placed just below her shoulder. As he did this, Jack bent both of his knees, and not his back while placing his left hand under where he believed that Elsa's right knee was located. He lifted his left hand to the same height as his right, and stood up straight, so at this point, Jack and Elsa's faces were not just level, but very close.

"Okay, Elsa, there's one last thing that needs to be done, and it's you who has to do it, you'll have to close your eyes and fall back." Jack instructed.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened from what Jack had just told her, and although she felt hesitant, Elsa knew nothing would happen if she was afraid. Her and Jack were already outside of her ice palace and they've both done steps to have Elsa in his arms, and this was the last step for her to do. She took a deep breath before closing her blue eyes and brought her powder blue sleeve covered arms up to her shoulders before falling back. To Elsa's relief, she opened her eyes to see that her body didn't make an impact with the snow covered ground, but with Jack's arms carrying her. He had one arm placed under her back while the other arm was placed under both of her knees, and they locked eyes before Jack gave her a smile.

"Good job, Elsa, you were very brave to jump off that ice block of yours, but if we're going to be fly, then I'll need my staff with me." Jack mentioned.

Jack looked around to see where his staff was laying on the ground, and when he did see it, he crouched down while still keeping Elsa in his arms.

"Hey, Elsa, you wouldn't mind picking up my staff?" Jack asked, as Elsa turned her head to have the staff and she picked it up with her right hand.

"Thanks, Elsa, but you can let go of it, because my hands are kinda full, and I can probably just have my feet on top of the staff." Jack informed.

Elsa quickly dropped the staff to the white ground below, but not before smacking Jack on the head for making her pick it up for no reason at all.

"Oww! Jack shouted, while being frustrated that he couldn't rub his head, but that changed instantly when Jack felt something on top of his head.

With her magic, Elsa conjured an ice block to help ease Jack's pain from the injury she gave to his head and she had a frown on her face the whole time.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Jack, but I don't understand why you wanted me to pick up your staff, and then tell me to drop it to the ground." Elsa said.

"Sorry for making you do that, Elsa, and I'll promise not to make you do things that aren't necessary if you promise not to hit me again." Jack replied.

"Okay, Jack, I promise," Elsa responded, as the ice block dissipated into pieces of ice that fell to the ground. "Does your head feel better?" She asked.

"Much better, Elsa, thanks," Jack answered. "I think we've spent enough time down here, so how about we begin this test flight now?" Jack asked.

Elsa only gave a quick nod of her head before she saw Jack turn his own head away and all she did was wonder of what he was going to do next.

"Hey, wind, take us up!" Jack shouted while looking at the sky, and both him and Elsa could notice the trees swaying and their leaves flying into the air.

"Get ready, Elsa, it's coming," Jack announced, as he kept his eyes open and Elsa closed her eyes shut as the wind began to blow past the two of them.

The wind carried them up into the air, and it wasn't long before Jack and Elsa were now high enough to be over the forest and all the white capped mountains.

"Woooooo-hoooooooooo!" Jack shouted in joy as he took in the sights below. "You should open your eyes, Elsa, you really need to see this!" Jack persuaded.

Elsa's eyes slowly opened, and although her heart started to palpitate when she brought her head down, Elsa couldn't resist to ignore the view below her. The view was incredible and it really took Elsa's breath away, as she could notice that all the trees looked white and crisp and clean and gorgeous. Elsa had never imagined that she would get to see the world up here, which is why she felt grateful that Jack was able to give her the opportunity.

When Jack turned around, Elsa caught a glimpse of her ice palace, and even from a far distance, the palace looked stunning and flawless and strong. Elsa didn't feel any desire to go back to the home that she built for herself, nor did she want to ask Jack to take her to a certain kingdom in particular. Her sister and all the people in Arendelle would always be safe if she stayed away, so Elsa didn't want to risk taking a chance and hurting any of them.

"Hey, Elsa, is everything alright?" Jack asked, and that question caused Elsa's train of thought to come to an end, and Elsa turned her head to face Jack.

"Oh, yes, Jack, everything's fine," Elsa answered, as she didn't want Jack to know what she was just thinking about and have him worried about her.

"Are you sure, Elsa, you've been quiet for a while." Jack replied, as he hoped Elsa would be honest and let him know if something really was wrong.

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure," Elsa assured. "I was only wondering if we could take a break from the flight and do some exploring in the forest." She added.

"If you don't like this flight so much, Elsa, then you can just tell me, I won't be upset." Jack convinced, and that's when Elsa decided to tell the truth.

"It's not the flight, Jack, I really do like it," Elsa replied, while looking at her friend. "I was only thinking about the people in the kingdom I ran away from."

"You still don't want to go back there and see how they're doing," Jack guessed, and Elsa nodded. "Not even make a visit from a distance?" He asked.

"Jack, I'm not really sure how that's possible, but no, I don't want to check up on them, because if I'm this far away, my powers won't hurt anyone." Elsa answered.

As much as he wanted to tell Elsa that her powers weren't dangerous, Jack thought he shouldn't get Elsa upset, especially now when they were up in mid-air. If Elsa didn't want to see her kingdom again, not even at least once, then Jack needed to respect her decision, and not try to change her mind about it either.

"Okay, Elsa, if you don't want to go see that kingdom, then we don't have to, so how about we check out the forest down below instead?" Jack suggested.

Elsa gave a nod of her head right before Jack took both of them lower and lower, until finally, he was back to standing on the snowy white ground. Jack carefully let Elsa come down from his arms, since it wasn't necessary to carry her anymore, even though Jack had to admit he enjoyed doing it. He got to have a wonderful view of Elsa's face up close, from her blue eyes, a trait she shared with him, to the light freckles on her nose and cheeks.

Suddenly, Jack shook whatever thoughts he had about Elsa's face out of his mind, since he didn't want to have Elsa worried about him another time. Jack was about to say something to Elsa when he noticed that she wasn't looking in his direction and had been walking away, so he followed her. A gasp had come out from Jack's mouth as he stopped to gaze at the sight before him, which appeared to be a gorgeous winter wonderland. There were a series of weeping willow trees covered in ice, and each tree's branches looked as if they were all glistening with a crystal coating.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed, before he flew up to touch the icy vines, but he eventually got tangled up in them like a twinkling Christmas tree.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the sight happening up above her and what she didn't know was that Jack had meant to get himself caught in the vines. He saw them as a opportunity to make Elsa feel better, and Jack knew from hearing her giggles that his idea clearly worked, and he felt proud of himself. Jack's moment of pride came to a end when he wondered of how he was going to get himself out of the vines, since he didn't want to be stuck forever.

"Hey, Elsa," Hearing Jack say her name caused Elsa to stop giggling. "I know you're enjoying this, but could you give me a little help here?" Jack asked.

Elsa simply made a wave of her hand, which led to all the vines untangling themselves from Jack's body until he was finally free of the icy plants. Since he was holding his staff the whole time, Jack didn't end up falling to the ground, and he flew down to stand on the snow with Elsa again.

"So, Elsa, what you do think," Jack asked, while facing the woman as he talked. "You can't honestly believe all of this looks dangerous." He added.

"No, I actually don't believe that at all, Jack, and I have to admit that these trees and their branches. . .they look so beautiful." Elsa acknowledged.

"Yeah. . .it really is beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said from out of nowhere, and suddenly, Elsa's eyes widened from knowing there was someone nearby.

Whoever this person was, Elsa didn't want to hurt them with her powers, and that's why she wanted Jack to take her back up in the sky so that wouldn't happen.

"Quick, Jack, let's go back to my ice palace so I can't hurt this person with my magic." Elsa begged, as she began tugging on his brown poncho.

"Wait, Elsa, didn't you hear what they just said," Jack asked, as he wanted Elsa to relax. "They said the trees and branches look beautiful too."

What Jack didn't realize was that Elsa had been talking about herself, not the trees and their sparkly vines, but he refused to run away from this person.

". . .it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. . ." The voice went on.

While this was going on, Jack looked around for the source of the rambling, as Elsa stayed close to him, hoping to keep away from the person who was speaking.

"How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr. . .no go." The person who said this wandered right up next to Jack and Elsa, revealing who they were.

To their surprise, this person wasn't a human, but a goofy little snowman with black coal stones for buttons, two stick arms, and three twigs as strands of hair. Jack was amazed because he made snowmen before, but none of them had actually come to life, so he wondered if this had been the result of Elsa's powers. Elsa had been at a loss for words because she remembered building a snowman after leaving Arendelle, but could it be that this was exact same snowman?

"Am I right?" The snowman asked, while looking at Jack, and when he didn't answer, the snowman turned to face Elsa, and a smile soon came across his face.

"Elsa, it's so good to see you again!" The snowman shouted in elation, before taking a quick look at Jack. "Could you please introduce me to your friend here?"

"I'd love to do that, but maybe you should introduce yourself first." Elsa suggested, as the fact this snowman knew her confirmed this was the same snowman.

"That's a good idea, Elsa." The snowman replied, as he opened his stick arms wide for a hug. "Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf introduced.

Jack's eyes widened as he recalled Elsa telling him that she built a snowman back when she and her sister were kids, and the snowman was named Olaf. Another thing that surprised Jack was the fact Olaf could see him, but he believed it was happening because Elsa could see him and they had similar powers. Jack knelt down so he could be at Olaf's level and look him in the eye. "Hello, Olaf, my name is Jack Frost." He said, while lending out a hand for Olaf to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack Frost," Olaf replied, as he shook Jack's hand with one of his stick arms. "So tell me, how long have you known Elsa?" He inquired.

"Not that long, Olaf, we've met only a few hours ago, but we've done a lot of fun stuff in that time, do you want me to tell you what we did? Jack asked.

Olaf nodded his head before listening to Jack go on with excitement about all the things he saw Elsa create with her magic before building her ice palace. Elsa kept herself quiet because she didn't want to interrupt Jack's conversation with Olaf, and she was also happy to see they were getting along so well. She appreciated that Jack didn't mention to Olaf the part where she got so emotional that the walls of her ice palace grew spikes and changed colors. However, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if Olaf knew about Anna, because the trolls didn't remove Olaf from Anna's memories when they were altered. Either way, the young lady would never know if she didn't ask the snowman, so she stood by and waited patiently until Olaf was finished talking to Jack.

"Wow, I wish I'd been there to see Elsa's magic for myself," Olaf said, before turning to face Elsa. "You wouldn't mind showing me your magic right now?"

Elsa would've gladly showed off her powers to Olaf, but that would have to wait because Elsa wanted answers to questions she didn't want to postpone.

"I'd love to show my magic to you, Olaf, but if you don't mind, I really want to ask you a few questions first." Elsa requested, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Olaf asked, as Jack made himself comfortable by resting his back against a tree and putting his hands behind his head.

"Do you happen to know a girl named Anna?" Elsa inquired, as she waited a few seconds before giving a little more information to help Olaf. "She's my sister."

Elsa wasn't sure of whether to feel relieved or disappointed when she saw Olaf shake his head, but she didn't let that stop her from asking another question.

"Have you ever been to a kingdom named Arendelle, because that's where Anna lives." Elsa said, and once again, Olaf shook his head as a response to her.

"Is the reason why you're asking these questions because you want to visit Arendelle and see your sister?" Olaf asked, and he saw Elsa shake her head.

"No, Olaf, I just wanted to know if you knew about Anna and that kingdom, so I'm guessing you don't have a place to call home?" Elsa inquired curiously.

Elsa believed that if Olaf had no knowledge of her sister and the kingdom she left behind to protect, then he wouldn't mind staying with her in her ice palace. When she looked at the snowman, Elsa could only think of Anna every time, but she didn't think it would be so bad to have a reminder of the childhood she shared with Anna. Seeing Olaf shake his head one more time had caused Elsa to actually feel joy inside, but if she didn't make her offer soon, then Olaf would start to believe that something's wrong.

"How would you like to come with me and stay in my ice palace, Olaf, so that way, you wouldn't have to wander in this forest anymore." Elsa suggested.

After those last few words left Elsa's mouth, a bright smile had begun to appear on Olaf's face, and he jumped up and down for a bit before speaking.

"Really, Elsa, you want me to live with you?" Olaf asked in disbelief, and Elsa gave a nod of her head. "You don't think it would be a problem at all?"

"Of course not, there's plenty of room." Elsa answered, while Jack continued to watch the moment happening between the snowman and her builder.

Olaf may have been a creation of Elsa's magic, but he didn't appear to be dangerous, which was what Elsa believed her powers to be and nothing more. However, the snowman's presence only proved that there was love and beauty in Elsa's powers, and Jack hoped that was something Elsa had realized. It seemed to be confirmed as Jack watched Olaf and Elsa embrace each other, and he became torn with whether or not to get up and join them in their hug. By the time that Jack came to a decision, the two had pulled away from one another, but he still got up from his spot near the tree and walked toward them.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Jack said, as he approached Elsa and Olaf, who shook their head. "Should we go back to the ice palace?" He asked.

"I don't see why not, Jack, but I'm not sure you'll be able to carry both of us." Elsa replied, but not before standing up to Jack's level. "Do you have any ideas?"

Both the snowman and his builder kept quiet as Jack took a moment to think of how he could get them all to the ice palace without anyone getting hurt. Fortunately, Jack came up with an idea and he was hoping that Olaf will want to go through with it, but Jack believed he would given his positive attitude.

"Good news, guys, I have an idea!" Jack declared, and right after he said that, Jack could see Olaf's face and Elsa's face light up at the exact same time.

"Elsa, I'm going to carry you in my arms like earlier, and Olaf, you'll have to hold onto this." Jack explained, as he turned around to show his poncho.

"Okay, Jack, I can do that!" Olaf shouted, and he watched as Jack and Elsa did their routine of getting her into his arms before Jack stood on his staff.

Jack also bent his knees so that Olaf could grab onto his poncho with one of his stick arms, and once he did that, Jack stood up on his bare feet again.

"Hey, wind, take us up!" Jack shouted while looking at the sky, and a few seconds before they noticed trees swaying and their leaves flying into the air.

Olaf began to feel a lot more excited as he saw this happening, but despite what he saw, Olaf still made sure not to let go of his grip on Jack's poncho.

"Get ready, guys, it's coming!" Jack announced, as he and Olaf both kept their eyes wide open and Elsa closed her eyes shut like she did the first time.

With Olaf hanging on Jack's poncho, and Elsa in his arms, the wind carried them all up high into the air until they were hovering over the willow trees.

"Whoa!" Olaf exclaimed, as he took in the view below him, as he never believed that he'd get to see a sight like this while being so high off the ground.

"Jack, this is amazing!" The snowman shouted, and it made Jack feel good to know that Olaf was enjoying the flight so much and he wasn't scared at all.

"I'm glad you like it, Olaf." Jack replied contentedly, before he turned to see that Elsa's eyes were still closed. "Hey, Elsie, you can open your eyes now."

Elsa's eyes suddenly opened, and it wasn't because of Jack saying that she could open them, but from Jack calling her a name he'd never used before.

"Wait, Jack, what did you just call me?" Elsa asked while facing him, as she wanted to be absolutely certain that she heard the name right.

"I called you 'Elsie', but if you don't want me to call you that, then I understand, and I will call you by your real name instead." Jack offered.

Jack kept himself quiet as Elsa took a moment to think about the name, and she had to admit it was a lot better than being called a monster. Elsa repeated Jack's name for her many times in her head before she ultimately made her decision and turned to face Jack before speaking.

"You know what, Jack, if you want to call me 'Elsie' from now on, then it's okay with me. I actually do like the name." Elsa replied earnestly.

A smile had quickly appeared on Jack's face as he felt happy and relieved to know that Elsa wouldn't mind him calling her by a different name. Jack thought it was only fair that Elsa call him by a different name too, and it would be alright with him just as long as she wanted to do that.

"I'm glad to hear that, Elsie, but I think it's not right if only one of us has a new name, so do you have anything in mind for me?" Jack asked.

Once again, Elsa thought to herself on what kind of name that she should give to Jack, and in the end, she wasn't able to come up with one.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I can't think of a name for you, and to be honest, I don't think that's a bad thing, since Jack is a great name." Elsa answered.

Jack was about to argue with Elsa when he remembered not to get her upset, and it wouldn't be so good to push her into changing her mind.

"Alright, Elsie, if you say Jack is a great name, then you can keep calling me by that name, and thanks for letting me call you Elsie." Jack said.

"Your welcome, Jack." Elsa replied, and for a moment, they kept their eyes locked with each other's, but then somebody else broke the silence.

"Hey, Elsa, would it be okay if I called you 'Elsie' too?" Olaf asked, as he made Jack and Elsa aware it wasn't just the two of them up in the air.

"Yes, Olaf, you can call me 'Elsie', and speaking of new names, would you like one for yourself, or are you happy being called Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"I'm good with Olaf, but thanks for asking, Elsie," Olaf responded, as he made a smile meant for her, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Your welcome, Olaf," Elsa said, while saying that loudly so Olaf could hear, and suddenly, she noticed a familiar ice palace ahead in the distance.

"Oh, Jack, I see my ice palace already!" Elsa shouted, and hearing that caused Jack to turn his head and catch a sight of the ice palace for himself.

"I see it too, Elsie, so do you want me to land at the bottom of the staircase, or would you like for us to come down on the balcony?" Jack asked.

"You can land in front of the staircase, Jack, I don't mind walking into my home, and didn't you say that you don't mind walking either?" Elsa inquired.

"That's right, Elsie, I don't mind walking so much, but only when I'm with somebody, because I find it boring to walk all by yourself." Jack replied.

Elsa couldn't argue with that, just like she couldn't argue that it was better to be alone in her ice palace and not have Jack and Olaf as company. It made Elsa feel good to know that she couldn't hurt either of them with her magic, since Jack had similar powers and Olaf was a creation of hers. Elsa began to think of what activities the three of them could do once they were inside her ice palace, and it didn't take long to come up with one. Finally, Jack let Elsa come down from his arms, but not before finally landing on the snowy white ground, and Olaf let go of Jack's poncho as well.

"Whoa," Olaf whispered, awestruck, as he looked up to get a good view of Elsa's ice palace, and the snowman excitedly climbed up the staircase.

"Seems like Olaf likes your ice palace already." Jack said, and he couldn't help but chuckle from the way Olaf ran up the icy steps to the front door.

"If he likes my ice palace from the outside, just imagine how he'll react to it on the inside." Elsa responded, before she began to go up the stairs.

Olaf waited until Jack and Elsa had joined him at the front door, which Elsa opened with a touch of her hand, and she was the first to walk inside. The immortal and snowman followed, with the door closing behind them, and so both Elsa and Jack stayed by Olaf's side as he began to explore.


	6. France

"Elsa, your palace is really beautiful, and so are your flowers outside." Olaf said, as the three of them came outside to the palace's balcony.

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa replied, as she was really touched by the snowman's compliment. "Is there anything else you'd like to see?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, Elsa, what else is there?" Olaf inquired, and Elsa tried to think of something new. "I thought that I've seen everything." He added.

From the moment that Elsa ran away from her kingdom, she didn't take any time to stop and think about what activities she could do with her powers. Now that she was free to have fun with her powers whenever she wanted without hurting anybody, Elsa had got to create so many great things. She's already built an ice palace, a garden outside, many snowflakes of different styles, an entire orchestra, and last, but not least, sentient life.

Elsa wanted to create another conscious and intelligent being, but this time, Elsa didn't want it to be a snowman, since she already had Olaf. Elsa decided it was best for her to be inside the palace completely when doing this, so Elsa went inside with Jack and Olaf not far behind her. With a raise of her hand, Elsa closed the doors to the balcony, and she waited until they were in the middle of the room before turning around.

"Guys, you might want to stand back for what I'm about to make." Elsa requested, and it wasn't long before Olaf and Jack took a few steps back.

The boy and snowman furrowed their brows when all Elsa did was form a large snowflake, and they were curious to know what she had in mind. Elsa turned to face one of the ice palace's blue walls before extending out her arms gracefully, while the snowflake intensified at the same time. Like a ray of light, the snowflake shot out of Elsa's hands and blasted through into the wall, while Jack's and Olaf's eyes widened from what they saw.

Elsa squinted at the light and she could feel a strong wind waver from the ray, as it sent waves through her hair and her dress flew out behind her. Elsa kept herself standing straight as she controlled the power, and even let one hand rest at her side, as Jack smiled to see Elsa feel so confident. She walked regally to the right and let the light shooting from her hand carve a straight horizontal line into the ice, just a few inches higher than herself.

Olaf and Jack watched in amazement as Elsa carved a line down, another back around, and one more up again - making a large rectangular shape in the ice. Elsa formed another snowflake in her hand, and breathed in deeply, then with a purse of her lips, she blew the snowflake out of her hands with a gentle whoosh. Jack and Olaf kept their eyes on the snowflake as it slowly floated into the air, and headed for the ice wall, while Elsa swept her dress to the side and took a few steps back.

The snowflake hovered in front of the wall before pressing against the center of the rectangle, and with just a soft click, the snowflake fused itself into the ice. The three of them felt the wind pick up gently and the ground beneath them begin to shake, then Elsa's knees caved a little bit, as her formality was caught off guard. They noticed that the snowflake was glowing again, but brighter than ever before. The intensity was that of a star, and the noise was loud as a storm, which caused Olaf and Jack to cover their ears.

Elsa didn't do the same, as she held up her arms in front of her face as the rectangle of ice exploded out of the wall, and skidded into the middle of the room. Jack, Elsa, and Olaf all swept out of the way, and once the noise and light had simmered, Elsa opened her eyes while the teenage boy and snowman stopped covering their ears. Now there was just a huge block of ice in their sight, which caused both Elsa and Jack to blink in confusion, because Jack didn't think that Elsa would do so much with her powers all to make a block of ice, and Elsa sighed before she set ablaze her finger with an icy touch.

Olaf and Jack watched Elsa as she walked around the block of ice like a sculptor, with her finger being like a brush as it carved shapes into the ice. The smell of vanilla was growing in the air, and the three of them breathed in deeply, while Elsa swayed her arm in a concoction of curls and waves as she finished her masterpiece. Once it was finally completed, Elsa brought her frozen finger up to her lips and blew it out like a flame with a soft puff.

Elsa suddenly expanded out her arms magnificently, and the ice broke apart in a large blast, with the cracking of ice hissing through the thin air. Elsa's braid whipped around her, and she pulled it back over her left shoulder sheepishly, peering towards what she created. A creature of ice was now standing proudly in the middle of the room, with one hoof raised delicately, and its head held high.

Its wings were made of thousands of snowflakes, and they shimmered like stars, refracting colors of light like the ice had. Jack, Elsa, and Olaf all pulled in a breath of awe and their eyes widened at the same time as they could see their own reflection in the creature's side. The icy nature made the creature look clear and shiny, and its mane was a light polished blue, and it appeared to be made of layers and layers of ice with snowflakes stitched into it.

"Whoa, Elsa, this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed, as he slowly stepped towards the creature, which shook his head, releasing glorious rays of light and made a soft whinny, which sounded like a whoosh of wind, but twinkly.

Not one of them was afraid of the creature, and Olaf wanted to know what it felt like, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to reach its body with his stick hands. Luckily for the snowman, Elsa had noticed this and she picked up Olaf into her arms so he could feel the creature's body, which felt cold and smooth like ice. When Elsa put Olaf down and held out a hand, the creature brought its nose into her palm, and Elsa could literally feel the blood pumping through its veins. Jack didn't hesitate as he touched the horse's side with the hand that hadn't been holding his staff, and he was amazed how this creature was actually alive.

It was the same kind of feeling Jack had when he met Olaf in the forest earlier, as the snowman didn't look or feel dangerous, which is what Elsa believed her powers were. Jack was hoping that Elsa didn't feel that way about the creature in front of them, and he noticed Elsa bring her hand up to the top of the creature's head and through its gentle mane. What Jack didn't know was that Elsa had realized this creature was big enough for her to ride on, which meant that Elsa didn't need to be carried by Jack for the next time they traveled. Not only did Elsa now have a chance to visit at least one of the places that she dreamed of seeing, but she could also get to take Olaf with her, since there seemed to be room for two on the creature.

"Hey, Jack, you know what this means now, right?" Elsa asked, while having a playful smile on her face, and hoped that Jack knew what she was thinking.

To Elsa's dismay, Jack only shook his head as he gave a blank stare, meaning that he didn't have a clue, so Elsa believed that she had to literally tell Jack.

"I don't need you to carry me when we travel somewhere, and Olaf doesn't have to hold on to your poncho, since he can just fly with me." Elsa explained.

Although Jack was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to carry Elsa anymore, he was happy that she could get to do something fun with her creature.

"Okay, Elsa, so where you do want to go?" Jack inquired, and then he kept himself quiet to give Elsa a moment to decide on which place she'd like to visit.

"How about France?" Elsa asked, and right when she said that, the creature had dropped carefully to its knees so that Elsa could sidesaddle onto its back.

Elsa sat down like she would with a throne, then she quickly put a hand down on the creature's back, since there was a snowman Elsa wanted to join her.

"Hey, Olaf, are you coming or not?" Elsa asked, and it wasn't long before the snowman came over and sat himself right behind Elsa on the creature.

When Elsa brought her attention back to Jack, she noticed that he was already floating above the icy floor, which meant he was ready for their trip. Suddenly, Elsa was caught off guard as the creature rose, and she reached for its neck so she wouldn't fall off, and Olaf held on to Elsa the whole time.

"After you, my Queen." Jack said kindly, as he wasn't just trying to be polite; he'd been with Elsa long enough to know the doors opened under her control.

Elsa smiled at the nickname Jack had given her as the creature slowly turned around and headed for the balcony doors, with Jack following not far behind. With a wave of her hand, the doors opened up to Elsa's command, and she breathed in the cold mountain air while the creature stepped onto the balcony. When Elsa turned her head and noticed that Jack was outside too, she waved her hand once again, causing the balcony doors to slam shut behind them.

"So, Jack, I know this is probably quite silly of me to ask you this, but have you ever been to France?" Elsa asked, and Jack gave a quick nod of his head.

"Trust me, Elsa, you're going to love it there. All the cities are beautiful at nighttime, and there's even this tower called the 'Eiffel Tower'." Jack answered.

"Really, Jack, and which city did you see this 'Eiffel Tower'?" Elsa inquired, as she started to be intrigued by the things Jack has told her about France so far.

"Paris, and that city's often referred to as "The City of Light" because of two reasons, but unfortunately, I don't know either of them." Jack responded.

"Who knows, Jack, maybe you'll find out and remember those reasons when we go there. In fact, Paris should be the first city we'll visit." Elsa recommended.

Since it was Elsa who suggested France, Jack didn't find it necessary to disagree with her, but there was one more thing that he felt should be talked about.

"Do you want to lead the way to Paris, or should I?" Jack asked, as he assumed that Elsa must have known where Paris was from finding the city in a map.

Elsa quickly took a moment and wondered of whether or not her creature would be able to find Paris just from the name alone, even though it was sentient. Elsa reminded herself that Olaf had no knowledge of her sister before, so chances are the creature didn't know about Paris or the other places she wanted to see. In the end, Elsa thought it was better for Jack to guide them to Paris, not only because he had knowledge of the city, but because he's been there in the past.

"You know where it is, Jack, so you should lead the way." Elsa said, and when Jack looked up at the sky, she already knew what he was going to do next.

"Hey, wind, take me to Paris!" Jack shouted, and obviously, he didn't have to wait too long as a few seconds passed before the wind became much stronger.

Jack let the wind carry him up higher into the air, while Elsa literally felt like her heart went up into her mouth as the creature took off after Jack like a firework. Elsa quickly grabbed onto the creature's icy mane, since she was terrified of falling, and as for Olaf, the snowman simply held on to Elsa for dear life. Jack couldn't help but feel worried as he saw this happen, but eventually, more bravery built up inside of Elsa when she looked down and saw the view. A smile appeared on Jack's face as he watched Elsa slowly let go of the creature's mane, and her eyes fluttered shut as she raised her arms higher.

Olaf had his eyes open the whole time, so he was able to notice the wind tumbling smoothly through Elsa's platinum blond hair and setting her alight with its icy glow. The snowman was happy to see that Elsa wasn't so scared about falling off the creature, and he began to believe that he shouldn't be so afraid either. Since Elsa had her back to Olaf, she didn't notice him slowly taking his stick hands off from each side of her waist and bringing them raising them as high as possible. It wasn't until the snowman started to cheer that both Jack and Elsa had knowledge of what had just happened, and they didn't stop themselves from chuckling.

"Hey, guys, what's so funny?" Olaf asked, as he couldn't help but overhear them both, since Jack was flying at a close distance, so Elsa's creature didn't get lost.

"We're just glad that you're having fun, Olaf." Elsa claimed, even though that was sort of true, because her and Jack considered Olaf's behavior to be amusing.

"Me too, Elsa." Olaf replied, and he turned his head around to see if he could still catch a view of the ice palace, but it was practically a mere speck at this point.

"I can barely see your ice palace, Elsa. It's like a bright and shiny blue dot from here!" Olaf shouted, and this caused Jack and Elsa to let out a couple of giggles.

Even though Olaf wasn't trying to have a sense of humor, they enjoyed how the snowman was so goofy and outgoing, like he was a child made out of snow. Elsa began to wonder of what it would be like if Olaf got to meet her sister. Anna would probably freak out that the snowman was alive to begin with, but she'd eventually manage to become good friends with him. For a moment, Elsa thought maybe after her trip to Paris was over, she could return to Arendelle and try to prove to the kingdom's citizens that she wasn't a monster by showing them Olaf.

Elsa remembered that she had been in a good mood when she built Olaf and created her creature, so perhaps the people in Arendelle wouldn't be so scared to see her and her powers again. She may have run away to protect them, but Elsa couldn't help but miss the people in the kingdom, and she wondered if they felt the same way about her too, even if they thought she was dangerous. Elsa wouldn't want to do it alone though, which is why she wanted Jack's help, but Elsa didn't think that he'd hesitate to say yes, and she believed that he'd like to show off his own powers to Anna and everyone else.

Elsa would make sure to ask Jack as soon as they returned to her ice palace, or maybe if they were sitting down somewhere in Paris, since Elsa preferred not to have this conversation while they were high up in the sky. For the time being, Elsa decided to focus on the flight, and she noticed the creature beneath her was almost invisible up among the purity of the sky, the only sign it was real was Elsa's own watery reflection on its smooth back. The creature's wings were still a beating flurry of snowflakes and they winked at her and let out a shower of sparkles into the sky like a stream of glittering water.

"Hey, Jack!" Elsa shouted, and she waited until the boy was looking at her before speaking again. "Do you want to know what the creature's wings feel like?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack replied loudly, then he flew closer to one of the creature's wings, while Elsa lowered her arms and leaned forward across the creature's back.

Elsa and Jack's fingers brushed up against the fluff carefully. The wings were thick, and they felt like running your fingertips over a fresh blanket of snow - sharp, but gentle at the same time.

"Whoa, that feels really cool," Jack said, before looking up to face Elsa. "Pun intended." He added, which got the two of them laughing for the third time so far.

Olaf would've laughed along with them if he understood Jack's joke, but nonetheless, the snowman was happy to see that Jack and Elsa were in a good mood. Olaf did manage to notice that they had been touching the wings of Elsa's creature, and now he really wanted to know what they felt like without falling off. Olaf was about to ask Elsa when he believed that it wouldn't be safe for Elsa to turn around, take Olaf in her arms, and bring him closer to the creature's wings. Olaf didn't want to risk having Elsa fall off the creature herself, so he took a bit of time to think of an alternative, and that's when Olaf brought his attention to Jack. Unlike him and Elsa, Jack didn't need to rely on Elsa's creature for him to stay in the air, so Olaf thought that the boy wouldn't mind and give his help to the snowman.

"Hey, Jack?" Olaf said this as loud as he could so Jack would hear him, and after Jack quickly turned around to his direction, the snowman spoke up again.

"I'd really like to touch the creature's wings too," Olaf revealed, before taking a glance at the wings. "Can you please bring me closer to them?" He requested.

Instead of giving an answer to the snowman, Jack turned his head to face Elsa, who obviously heard everything Olaf said, since she was right in front of him. Elsa slowly nodded to Jack, as she hoped that Jack knew Olaf wasn't asking for much, and it wouldn't be so bad if Jack took a break from leading them to Paris. To Elsa's delight, she saw a smile appear on Jack's face before he nodded to her, so Elsa patted on the creature's back so it would stop from flying any further. Jack flew as close as possible so that he was hovering right next to Olaf, and when he turned to have his back to the snowman, Olaf became confused of why Jack did this.

"Grab onto my poncho." Jack instructed, and Olaf held out both of his stick hands, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to reach the it with his hands being so short.

Luckily, Elsa had noticed this, and with her thin dainty fingers, she pulled the bottom of Jack's poncho up high enough for Olaf to grab onto it with one hand.

"Olaf's holding your poncho, Jack." Elsa announced, and after hearing that, Jack started to fly higher until Olaf was no longer sitting behind Elsa on her creature.

Jack flew down carefully to the creature's wings and Olaf didn't waste any time to touch them, and the snowman instantly felt amazed of how the wings felt.

"You're right, Jack, the wings feel cool," Olaf said, as he continued to feel the creature's wings with one hand, and also hold on to Jack's poncho with the other.

As much as Jack was pleased to know Olaf enjoyed feeling the creature's wings like him, Jack couldn't help but wonder how much longer Olaf was going to take. It was Jack who knew how to get them to Paris, but he couldn't be able to take Elsa there if he was just floating around to help Olaf feel her creature's wings. Jack was about to ask Olaf if he was finished when he realized the snowman was like Elsa's son in a way, since she built him and he had a childlike personality. They weren't in any rush to make it to France, and Jack knew that if he was making Olaf happy, then Elsa would be happy as well, so Jack changed his mind.

"Hey, Jack, could you please put me down behind Elsa again?" Olaf requested, and Jack felt a little relived to hear that as he flew higher as slow as possible.

Once he checked to see that Olaf was hovering above Elsa's creature, Jack flew down to have the snowman return to sitting behind Elsa on her creature.

"Thanks, Jack, I really appreciate it," Olaf said, and a smile quickly appeared on Jack's face right after he heard those words of gratitude from the snowman.

"So, can we head for France now?" Jack asked, while gesturing to the sky and facing Elsa and Olaf, who each smiled before they gave a nod of their head.

Jack had flown to come in front of Elsa's creature, which returned to flying through the sky, and Elsa wrapped her arms around the creature's neck for safety. Elsa really wanted to thank Jack for stopping to help Olaf touch her creature's wings, but she decided to hold off on doing that until they finally arrived at Paris. Even though Jack was probably thinking it was no big deal right now, it meant a lot to Elsa, since it somehow felt like Jack was making a part of her happy too. Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to tell this to Jack, and Elsa didn't know if it's because Jack already knew, or it would've been hard for Elsa to explain it to him.

In the end, Elsa thought it was too personal to talk about, so she decided to keep it to herself, but Elsa wouldn't forget to thank Jack for what he did for Olaf. Suddenly, Elsa realized if a lot of people lived in Paris, then it wouldn't be long until she got spotted by someone, and the same went for Olaf and her creature. Unlike the citizens back in Arendelle, not a single person knew about Elsa's powers in the French city, so perhaps nobody would get scared if she showed them. If many people in Paris enjoyed seeing her powers like Jack and Olaf did, then it could help cement Elsa's decision on returning to the kingdom she left behind.

Elsa couldn't help but feel very anxious as she thought about this, but Elsa knew she had nothing to worry about, since Jack would be with her the whole time. He'd definitely stick nearby and give Elsa tips on what she should show to the citizens, whether it was another sentient creature, or a shower of snowflakes. This made Elsa feel much more excited, and she began to think it would be great for the French people to get a hug from Olaf, or have a ride on her creature. Elsa had already done the former, which was a pleasant experience, and now she's currently doing the latter, which was obviously such an amazing event. Elsa hoped that the citizens of Paris would feel the same way as her when they did these things too, and not become scared and think of her as a monster.

"Hey, Elsa, are you okay?" Olaf asked, and hearing this caused Elsa's thoughts to end abruptly and for the woman to slightly turn her head to face the snowman.

"What you do mean?" Elsa inquired, and she was glad that Olaf was concerned about her, but she wanted to know why, since she wasn't unhappy at the moment.

"I noticed you've been quiet for a while now," Olaf replied, while trying not to be too loud, since he was right behind Elsa. "I hope you're not mad at me." He added.

"Why would I be mad at you, Olaf?" Elsa asked, and she was now a little confused, because Olaf hadn't said or did anything that got her to be upset with him.

"You really want to see France, but I wasn't helping at all by having your creature stop flying so I could feel its wings, so I'm very sorry, Elsa." Olaf answered.

"I'm not mad at you, Olaf, and there's no need for you to apologize either, since I knew touching my creature's wings was important to you." Elsa responded.

The frown on Olaf's face was instantly replaced with a smile from what he heard, and the snowman scooched closer to Elsa and embraced her from behind. Olaf became so relieved to know that Elsa was happy that he took some time to touch her creature's wings, but he still wanted to make conversation.

"Hey, Elsa, if you've been quiet for a moment, that must mean you were thinking about something, so would you like to tell me what it was?" Olaf asked.

Elsa didn't think she had any reason to keep her thoughts a secret from Olaf, since he was included in them, and he could probably encourage her too.

"Nobody in Paris have seen my powers, Olaf, and I was just wondering if they're going to be either happy or scared when I do show them." Elsa replied.

"They're going to love your powers, Elsa, and I can't see how they wouldn't, because they're beautiful, from your ice palace and this creature." Olaf said.

Elsa instantly felt quite glad that she told Olaf, since his words had given her a lot more confidence that her powers would have a positive reaction from others.

"That's very nice of you to say, Olaf, but you wouldn't mind having a warm hug with people to convince them that my powers aren't dangerous?" Elsa asked.

"I don't mind at all, Elsa, because warm hugs are always fun for me, since I already had one with you, so maybe you should do the same." Olaf suggested.

"Wait, Olaf, you mean that I should give people a hug too?" Elsa asked, and even though hugging Olaf was nice, it was different, since Elsa had built him.

Would it really be enough for Elsa to just say "thank you" if people did say something nice about her powers, or should she go ahead and embrace them too? The last time that Elsa willingly touched someone had been during that childhood, and Jack didn't really count, since he had the same kind of powers as Elsa. Ever since that unfortunate accident with her sister many years ago, Elsa wouldn't so much as consider letting someone touch her for their own safety, but she wondered if it really had to stay that way forever.

If Elsa was able to go thirteen whole years without any physical contact, then she didn't think it would be so bad if she took the time to actually have some. Whoever she would meet in Paris, it was very likely that Elsa would never see them again, unless things went so well for her that she'd want to come back. Elsa really hoped it would go that way, because she had always wanted to go to Paris ever since she was a teen, and she didn't want this to be the last time too.

"Yes, Elsa, you should hug lots of people too, but it's okay if you don't want to do that, since you can always just smile and be polite to them." Olaf responded.

"Oh, don't worry, Olaf, I will smile and be polite to people, but if they're nice to me, and if they like my powers too, then I will give them a hug." Elsa informed.

"I'm happy to hear that, Elsa, so are you going to hug only children or grown-ups?" Olaf asked, and Elsa couldn't help but giggle after hearing Olaf's question.

"I'll hug everybody, Olaf, and it won't matter to me if they're young or old, and if they're a man or woman, because I won't leave anybody out." Elsa replied.

Elsa had actually taken herself by surprise from how much confidence she had in her voice just now, like she wasn't even scared to be touched by people again. Elsa was absolutely certain that Jack would've felt proud if he heard her, but unfortunately, he didn't have the chance, since Jack was still leading them to Paris. Despite that, Elsa thought it was no big deal, because Jack would get to feel proud when she showed off her powers, and the thought of that made Elsa smile.

"We're here!" Jack announced, but not before flying over to the creature's side, and taking both Elsa and Olaf by surprise, but luckily, neither of them fell off.

When Elsa and the snowman carefully leaned to the right and looked down, their mouth went agape as they gasped in awe with from the sight below them. There was no doubt in Elsa's mind that Paris looked absolutely beautiful, from the city's river shining bright from the sun, to the buildings that looked so stylish and historic. Elsa also noticed a magnificent tall tower in the midst of the city and there were lots of people around it, and this caused Elsa to wonder why the tower was so popular. All of a sudden, Elsa remembered that Jack told her about a tower called the 'Eiffel Tower' before they left her ice palace, and she had to know if the tower she was looking at was the same one.

"Hey, Jack," Elsa said, and she waited on speaking again until Jack faced her. "Is that the 'Eiffel Tower'?" She asked, while pointing to the tower in question.

When Jack turned his head away from Elsa to look at the tower himself, a smirk appeared on his face as he decided to have a little fun with his answer.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before, but the tower got destroyed because they felt it was taking up a lot of space in the city." Jack fibbed.

"What?" Elsa asked, and she made no attempt to hide her disappointment whatsoever, as her eyes widened and her mouth went agape at the same time.

Elsa had been looking forward to seeing the Eiffel Tower ever since Jack had told her about it earlier, so it was upsetting to know it was no longer in Paris. Right now, Elsa expected Jack to fly over and comfort her with a hug, and she wouldn't bother to stop him, but she felt very confused to see he had a big grin on his face. It wasn't until Jack burst out laughing that caused Olaf to have the same reaction as Elsa, and all they did was stare at Jack with furrowed brows until the boy calmed himself down.

"I was just kidding, Elsa! It was going to be destroyed, but they decided to keep it around since it became so popular with the people living here." Jack explained.

Instead of saying a word, Elsa stayed silent as a glare appeared on her face, and that's when Jack's smile faded away as he wondered if he made a huge mistake. The last thing that Jack wanted to do was get Elsa upset, and he knew what that was like when they were at her ice palace earlier, so Jack had to make things right.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, I was only trying to have a little fun, but I can see now it wasn't fun at all, so please don't be mad." Jack begged.

Jack was hoping for the expression on Elsa's face to change or her to say something, but when neither of those things happened, Jack knew he messed up really bad. What Jack didn't know was that Elsa had one of her hands behind her back at the moment, and she was currently taking the time to form something she'd use to get back at Jack for what he just did.

"Elsa, please say something." Jack said, and then he was taken by surprise when a snowball hit him right in the face, causing him to almost lose the grip of his staff.

Jack took a moment to wipe the snow off from his face, and once it was all gone, he noticed that neither Elsa nor Olaf were even trying to hide their laughter from him.

"Alright, I suppose I deserved that." Jack admitted, as he felt relieved Elsa wasn't mad at him anymore, and he was also impressed with how she managed to trick him.

"Yes, you did," Elsa replied, but not before she stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths. "Just remember that's what you'll get if you lie to me again." She added.

"In that case, I promise that I won't forget," Jack said, as he slowly flew over to Elsa and held out the hand that wasn't holding his staff. "So, I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack, you're forgiven." Elsa responded with a smile, but not before taking his outstretched hand and shaking it firmly. "What should we do now, Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Coming here to France was your idea, Elsa, so it's up to you." Jack answered, as he hoped that he was being a gentleman by letting Elsa decide on their first activity.

Elsa didn't need any time to do that, since she already had one in mind, and although she didn't care where it took place, she just hoped it would end with positive results.

"Perhaps we could show our powers to the citizens, Jack, but only a small group of people first, I'm not quite ready to show them off to everybody yet." Elsa requested.

Jack's eyes widened a little in surprise and disbelief, as he didn't expect Elsa to suggest that idea, since he assumed she'd want to keep her distance from the citizens. Nonetheless, Jack was absolutely thrilled to hear this, and Elsa must have given this a lot of thought, it probably even took the entire trip for her to make this decision. Jack couldn't help but wonder why Elsa didn't talk to him about it sooner, because he would've gladly took the time to help her be more prepared with showing her powers. He thought it was necessary to take a bit of time for him to do just that, so he wanted to tell Elsa this right away before she could ask him again if something was wrong.

"Okay, Elsa, we can do that, but maybe we should do a practice test first, so that way, you won't get nervous or scared and nobody will get hurt either." Jack suggested.

Elsa felt so relieved to hear that from Jack, since she didn't really want to show off her powers to anybody unless she had some kind of preparation for the difficult task.

"That's a good idea, Jack, and I think the best place for us to be able to do that is a roof of one of these buildings, so we'll have a lot of space and privacy." Elsa replied.

Jack smiled and nodded before he led the way to a roof in particular, and luckily, it had enough space for the four of them, so they didn't have to worry about falling off.

"What you do think, Elsa?" Jack asked, but not before helping Elsa come down safely from her creature. "Is this roof good, or should we go find another roof instead?"

"This roof's good with me, Jack, and thanks for helping me down." Elsa answered while smiling at him before she turned to pick up Olaf and bring him to the ground.

"Olaf, you've been quiet for a while, so what do you think?" Elsa inquired, and even though she knew the snowman's response would be positive, she still wanted to hear it anyway.

"I think Jack's very smart to choose this roof, since we can all be able to see the Eiffel Tower from here." Olaf responded while pointing at the tower with a stick hand.

"Thanks, Olaf." Jack said, as he truly did appreciate the snowman's compliment, and then he moved to face Elsa, so he could explain to her what would happen next.

"Alright, Elsa, I want you to imagine that we don't know each other and I'm just another citizen in Paris who's meeting you for the very first time." Jack instructed.

A small smile formed on Elsa's lips, as she knew where Jack was going with this, and she quickly nodded so that Jack would know she didn't have a problem with it. Elsa watched as Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stayed quiet for a moment, which Elsa thought he had done to get himself ready for her practice test. Neither of them had even noticed that Elsa's creature was laying down on the ground, since it knew that the four of them were going to be on this roof for a while.

When Jack opened his eyes again, he already had his back turned to Elsa and was walking away from her, and she couldn't help but feel a little confused about this. Elsa felt relieved immediately as Jack turned around to face her, but now, he was whistling while doing a slow and relaxed stroll, as if he had all the time in the world. Jack wasn't giving Elsa direct eye contact yet because he was actually taking his role seriously, but once he looked at her, Jack stopped whistling as a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, your dress is so beautiful!" Jack exclaimed while staring intently at Elsa's ice dress. "If you don't mind, could you please tell me where you bought it?" He asked.

Even though Elsa's cheeks had blushed a little from hearing Jack compliment her dress, she couldn't help but giggle from the way he said it, sounding almost like a girl Elsa didn't want to say that out loud to Jack and possibly risk not only embarrassing him, but putting an end to their lesson before they even had the chance to finish it. She thought it was a good idea to answer back to Jack, so that he wouldn't ask her if she was okay, and the last thing Elsa wanted was for him to be worried about her.

"Thank you, but I actually didn't buy this dress from any store here in Paris. I made it myself." Elsa replied, and she became a little impressed with how she said that.

Elsa didn't feel sad or even sound the least bit scared when she gave her answer to Jack, and this had her convinced that their lesson was already off to a good start.

"Really? That's amazing, so what fabric did you use to make that dress?" Jack inquired, as he knew that somebody in Paris would most likely ask Elsa this question.

Jack wasn't so surprised when Elsa didn't respond right away, since he thought that she was only taking some time to come up with an answer that didn't sound crazy. That would certainly be impossible, since the truth was that Elsa had magical control over snow, ice, and frost, and the people in Paris probably didn't believe in magic. There was also a chance that the citizens considered magic to be dangerous witchcraft, meaning they could try to have Elsa executed after she showed off her powers. It was a risk that Jack was willing to take, but he decided not to say any of that to Elsa, or else, she would likely get back on her creature and return to her ice palace.

"You're probably not going to believe me when I say this, but the fabric is made of snow and ice, and if you don't believe me, then I can prove it to you." Elsa responded.

Jack's eyes widened a little as he became very impressed with Elsa's answer, and he thought that was the kind of answer she should definitely say to the citizens of Paris.

"Alright, then prove it to me." Jack said, and he quickly broke out of character to give Elsa a thumbs up to show her that she was doing very good in their lesson so far.

"Before you start, I just want to know something first. How are you able to create something out of ice and snow if there's none of that stuff around here?" Jack asked.

Elsa suddenly realized she hasn't said that she has magical powers yet, but she knew that if she wanted more people to like them, then she couldn't beat around the bush.

"The truth is...I have magical powers, and the reason why is because I was born with them, but like I said, I can prove it to you, so that's what I'll do now." Elsa answered.

Jack nodded and kept himself quiet as he watched Elsa slowly raise the palm of her right hand, and only a few seconds passed until a snowflake formed on top of her palm.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Jack exclaimed while having a bright smile on his face. "So, what else are you able to make with your powers, besides snowflakes?" He asked.

Elsa thought this would be a good time to show Olaf, since it wouldn't be hard for him to get noticed, and the snowman could be able to help people like her powers too. Jack was starting to figure out what Elsa had in mind as she quickly looked around the roof to find Olaf, who was lying down right next to her icy creature at the moment. Elsa didn't need to wake up Olaf, since he wasn't sleeping and had been watching her and Jack, so she simply made a gesture with her head asking him to follow her. When the snowman only frowned and shook his own head in confusion, Elsa knew that she had to actually tell Olaf what she wanted from him so he would know what to do.

"Olaf, I need your help. We're having a lesson where Jack's pretending to be a citizen of Paris, and he wanted to see what else my powers could do." Elsa explained.

"Sure, Elsa, I'd love to help!" Olaf replied, as he got back up on the two stubs of snow that served as his legs. "So, Elsa, how exactly can I help you out?" He asked.

"The lesson's supposed to help me show the people living here in Paris that my powers are beautiful, not dangerous, so you should just be yourself." Elsa suggested.

Olaf smiled and nodded his head in agreement before he walked over to Jack while being at Elsa's side, while her creature remained where it was laying on the roof. As soon as Jack brought his eyes to Olaf, the boy made a look as if he was seeing the snowman for the very first time, and Elsa couldn't resist giggling from seeing this. Jack decided to let Olaf talk first, and he was hoping that the citizens in Paris would be amazed when they saw Olaf too, since Jack didn't think that a talking snowman should scare them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said, introducing himself, as he held out his hands for a hug, while Elsa couldn't help but reminisce about the first time she said that.

A smile slowly began to form with Elsa's lips as she remembered the look on Anna's face after she used her powers to make a snowman during that night in the Great Hall. Elsa eventually started to imagine of what it would be like if her sister were actually here with her right now, instead of being back in the kingdom that Elsa left behind. Elsa was definitely sure that Anna wouldn't hesitate to help people like her powers, but she probably thought she was a monster like every other citizen did in Arendelle.

"Hello, Olaf, my name's Jack, and it's nice to meet you." Jack replied kindly, before he wrapped one arm around the snowman while he still held his staff in the other.

The expression on Elsa's face had changed to a frown, but when she brought her head up to notice the embrace between Jack and Olaf, the frown eventually went away.

"That's weird," Olaf said, but not before he finally pulled away from Jack. "I thought people were supposed to be warm, but that hug wasn't warm at all." He added.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed as she thought it was weird too, since they were surrounded by warm weather, which is supposed to raise any person's body temperature.

"Oh, then I guess I must be coming down with a cold." Jack responded, before he burst out laughing, and this had caused Olaf and Elsa to join Jack and laugh too.

Elsa was relieved that neither Jack nor Olaf had noticed her frown, because she really didn't want Jack to put the lesson on hold and ask her if she was okay again.

"Wait a minute, Jack, you didn't give me your name when you saw me, but I'm sure that we can just consider that to be a simple mistake, can't we?" Elsa asked.

"Hold on, Elsa, are we still doing the lesson right now, or are we just taking a break from it?" Jack inquired, since he was literally thrown off from what Elsa said.

Even though Elsa believed that her lesson was going just fine, she thought that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if the three of them took a short break.

"Jack, now that you mentioned it, is it okay if all of us take a break, because I really think we deserve one after making such good progress so far." Elsa requested.

Despite a part of him assuming that Elsa wasn't being completely honest with him, Jack decided not to push her to tell the truth and risk getting her upset again.

"Sure, Elsa, we can take a break, and you're right, we've made good progress, so you should really feel proud of yourself for not losing control." Jack responded.

A smile appeared on Elsa's face since she actually did feel proud of herself, but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to feel this way if it weren't for Jack. After what happened in Arendelle, Elsa didn't think that she would really go through with showing off her powers to anyone ever again, but now here she was, preparing to do just that in a country she had always dreamed of going to. Even though a small part of her wanted to go back to that kingdom and tell everyone about her trip to Paris, Elsa believed that it was too late for her to change anyone's mind of what they thought about her powers.

"I do feel proud of myself, Jack, and I know that I've said this before, and I'll probably say it again later, but I want to thank you for all the help that you've given me." Elsa said gratefully.

"Your welcome, Elsa, and I'm glad to know that my help has been working." Jack replied, before spreading his arms wide, as he really believed now was a good time for them to have a hug.

Elsa seemed to know exactly what Jack had in mind, so instead of simply walking away from him, Elsa came forward and embraced Jack by wrapping her arms around him. Elsa made sure not to accidentally step on Jack's toes with either of her heels as she did this, while Jack didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Elsa since she had done that first. Elsa's creature didn't bother moving from its spot on the roof as it watched its creator and her friend hug, while Olaf couldn't help but find the affection between them to be adorable. The snowman started to think of whether he should join them, but unfortunately, before Olaf even had a chance to make a decision, Jack and Elsa pulled away from one another.

"You know what, Jack, I think that I'm ready to show off my powers now," Elsa revealed, and this caused Jack's eyes to widen as a smile appeared on his face at the exact same time.

Even though Jack was quite happy to hear this, he didn't stop himself from wondering if Elsa wasn't ready yet, so he just had to ask if she needed more time instead.

"Are you sure about that, Elsa, because we could still continue this lesson for a few more minutes, since you haven't shown your icy creature to me." Jack suggested.

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure, and I really believe that the lesson has been a complete success, so I don't think it's necessary for us to go on with it any longer." Elsa insisted.

Now that Elsa had reassured him, Jack decided that he shouldn't try to change Elsa's mind about it, but he still thought there was one more thing they had to discuss.

"Okay, Elsa, and since it was your idea to come to Paris, I'll let you choose which spot to show off your powers, so where would you like to do that? Jack inquired.

Despite the fact they've been in the city for a while now, Elsa needed some time to look at it from this roof for a moment before she could actually make a decision. Elsa carefully walked over to the roof's edge, but she made sure to be too close so she wouldn't fall, and she wasn't surprised to see Jack standing right next to her. Elsa didn't waste any time in carefully searching for a spot in Paris that didn't have too many people, but also a spot where she could be able to get plenty of attention. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she was looking, Elsa couldn't find an area that was just right for her, since there seemed to be citizens in every part of the city.

Still, Elsa refused to let this get to her, because she was determined to show off her powers for people, and she wasn't going to leave this city until she did just that. Whether she liked it or not, Elsa was going to have to choose a spot in Paris that had lots of people, and eventually, this caused her to start looking at the Eiffel Tower. Ever since Jack had told her about it back at her ice palace, Elsa wanted to go all the way to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and see the view of Paris from up there. If there was plenty of space at the top of that tall tower for the four of them, then Elsa couldn't see why it wasn't the perfect place for her to show off her powers.

"Well, Jack, how about we all go to the Eiffel Tower?" Elsa asked, while she pointed to the tower in question, and Jack turned his head to look at the tower for himself.

"To be honest with you, Jack, I can't think of any other place, and besides, the Eiffel Tower's the only great thing in Paris you've been telling me about." Elsa reminded.

Although there was a part of Jack that wanted to ask Elsa if she was sure about her choice, the majority believed she had made up her mind so there was no need to ask.

"Alright, Elsa, I'll wait until you and Olaf are both on your creature, and then we can fly straight to the top without having to climb it, how does that sound?" Jack asked.

"Sounds perfect, Jack." Elsa replied, before walking over to her creature, who seemed to read the woman's mind as it got up on all fours after Elsa stood on top of it.

"Wait a minute, Olaf needs to get on too." Elsa remembered, and her creature sat down on the roof again and it waited until the snowman was standing behind Elsa.

"Hang on, Olaf." Elsa instructed, and the snowman quickly held on tightly to Elsa's cape with both of his stick arms as her creature stood up on all fours once again.

"We're all ready, Jack!" Elsa announced, but not turning her head to face him, and she wasn't too surprised that Jack was already hovering right next to her creature.

"After you, my Queen." Jack said kindly, as he gestured with a hand for Elsa to go first, and Elsa would be kidding herself if she wasn't touched by Jack's politeness.

"Thank you, Jack," Elsa responded gratefully before lightly tapping her creature's side with one of her ice heels to let it know that it could take off from the roof now.

Only a few seconds passed before Elsa's creature did just that, but it didn't go so fast like the first time, since the creature didn't want its creator getting startled. Jack, using his control of the wind, lifted up off from the roof himself and started flying behind Elsa's creature, but not too close so they wouldn't collide by accident. As they flew over the city, Elsa took this as an opportunity to look at the scenery below her, and she may have been afraid of falling off her creature, but not heights. Suddenly, Elsa's eyes had widened a little as she noticed that a lot of people were now looking up, which led Elsa to wonder of what exactly they were all staring at.

It didn't take long for Elsa to realize that the citizens were looking at her creature since they kept their eyes glued to it as it made its way over to the Eiffel Tower. Elsa believed none of them seemed to be scared over the sight of her creature because she didn't hear anybody scream, but she could hear them oohing and aahing. She also thought the citizens were looking at Jack too, since he was right behind her, and anybody would be surprised to see a young man flying while holding a staff. Since he was flying behind her creature, Elsa wasn't able to tell if Jack had noticed this already, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to bring it to his attention if he didn't know.

"Hey, Jack." Elsa said loudly as her creature stopped flying and continued to hover in the sky, and she waited until Jack had flown to her side before speaking again.

"I think we have an audience already," Elsa revealed while pointing down to the citizens that have gathered into a big group. "Should we go down there?" She asked.

"It's up to you, Elsa, but you said recently that you wanted to show off your powers for people at the Eiffel Tower, so maybe we should do that first." Jack suggested.

Elsa didn't want to ignore all the citizens on the ground; they probably wanted to see her creature up close, but she didn't want to delay standing on the Eiffel Tower.

"How about this, Jack, after we've showed off our powers and spent some time over at the Eiffel Tower, we'll head down to all those people below." Elsa recommended.

"Sounds good to me, Elsie." Jack replied, before smiling at her, and Elsa couldn't resist smiling too, especially from Jack using the nickname he came up with for her.

Jack and Elsa returned to flying toward the Eiffel Tower, and they decided to land on the second floor since there didn't seem to be enough space for them at the top. Once he was standing on the floor, Jack quickly went over and helped Elsa get down from her creature, and she did the same for Olaf so that he wouldn't fall apart. To Elsa's relief, there wasn't as many people on the floor as there had been for her coronation back in Arendelle, so she didn't feel too nervous about her powers hurting a lot of people.

"Wait a minute, Elsa, I never learned how to speak French while I was here before, so I can't help translate for anybody if they don't speak English." Jack confessed.

"That's okay, Jack, I know how to speak the language, and that's because I took lessons just in case there'd be any French guests at my coronation." Elsa revealed.

If there was one unpleasant experience Jack had while visiting Paris for the very first time, it's that he didn't know or couldn't understand what anybody said in French. Jack couldn't resist letting out a huge sigh of relief from what he just heard from Elsa, and now he felt foolish not even asking her if she knew how to speak the language earlier. All of a sudden, Jack started to feel excited about getting to hear Elsa speak in French, since he heard somewhere that it was known as the world's most romantic language.

Even though Jack thought that was true, he wasn't expecting Elsa to tell him anything romantic in French, considering the fact they were nothing more than friends. The only thing they had done that could be considered affectionate was give each other a hug, and it usually happened after Jack had helped Elsa out with something. If they would get to keep having hugs, then Jack was perfectly fine with that, because he never minded a hug from Elsa, and Jack didn't want her to think otherwise.

"I probably shouldn't have to ask you this, Elsa, but I just want to be sure. You do know how to introduce yourself and greet people in French, right?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, Jack, there were a lot of people at my coronation, so I can do both of those things in another language, but I appreciate you asking me though." Elsa answered.

Jack started to feel foolish once again for asking, but the reason why he did is he wanted to know for sure that Elsa wouldn't risk embarrassing herself and giving up.

"So, Elsie, do you just want to walk right up to someone in particular, or would you prefer to wait until someone here comes up to you first?" Jack asked curiously.

Elsa thought it was sweet of Jack to let her decide what to do next, but when she turned to see people approaching her, it seemed like she didn't have a choice at all.

"I guess it should be the latter, Jack, considering that all the people on this floor are coming up to me, and none of them look scared, so that's good." Elsa responded.

When Jack moved his head to see every French citizen starting to form a group in front of Elsa, he quickly backed away so that she'd have her attention on just them. Jack had already spent the past one hundred and forty years not being seen or heard by anybody, so he didn't think things would be any different for him here in Paris. Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened when he realized that Elsa didn't know about this, so she had to be under the impression that people could be able to see and hear him.

As much as Jack wanted to tell Elsa, since he really thought she deserved to know the truth, he didn't think right now was exactly the right time for her to find out. Not when Elsa was about to show off her powers in front of a French audience, so the last thing Jack wanted was for her to panic over the fact he's literally invisible to these citizens. Jack thought that was still likely going to happen anyway if Elsa gave him a introduction, and knowing how nice she was and the fact she'd been queen of a kingdom for a while, that's exactly what she'd do.

"Bon après-midi, mesdames et messieurs (Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen)," Elsa said as she greeted the audience. "Mon nom est Elsa, et je suis venu du Royaume de Arendelle en Norvège (My name is Elsa, and I've come from the Kingdom of Arendelle in Norway.)" She added.

Even though Jack couldn't understand a word that Elsa just said so far, he was already admiring her for saying so much to the audience without stopping, not even once.

"Je suppose que chacun d'entre vous aimeraient savoir où je suis arrivé cette robe? (I suppose all of you would like to know where I got this dress?)" Elsa asked, and when she saw most of the French citizens nod their head, she continued speaking.

"Vous ne serez probablement pas me croire quand je vous dis cela, mais je réellement fait cette robe tout par moi-même. (You probably won't believe me when I tell you this, but I made this dress all by myself.)" Elsa revealed, before glancing down at her dress.

Just like all the people on the ground, Elsa's audience made a lot of oohing and aahing sounds before a woman raised a hand, meaning that she had something to say.

"Il est pas si difficile à croire, Mme Elsa, car beaucoup de gens conçoivent des vêtements dans cette ville, alors qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour faire de votre robe? (It's not so hard to believe, Ms. Elsa, because many people design clothes in this city, so what did you use to make your dress?)" The French woman asked.

Elsa almost felt like turning her head to face Jack for encouragement, but she decided not to, since Elsa had a feeling that Jack would only nod to tell her it was okay.

"La vérité est, chaque partie de cette robe est faite de vraie glace. Le corsage, les manches, le cap, même mes talons aussi. (The truth is, every part of this dress is made out of real ice. The bodice, the sleeves, the cape, even my heels too.)" Elsa revealed.

After saying this, Elsa used both of her hands to lift her dress a bit higher before slowly raising one of her legs so that her audience could have a better look at one of the heels.

"Whoa, qui est incroyable, mais comment avez-vous pu faire la robe si elle est faite de glace? (Whoa, that's incredible, but how were you able to make the dress if it's made out of ice?)" The French woman asked.

"Aucun de vous ne me croira du tout quand je vous dis cela, mais je avoir des pouvoirs magiques sur la glace et la neige. (None of you will believe me at all when I tell you this, but I have magical powers over ice and snow.)" Elsa confessed.

Once the last few words had left her mouth, Elsa saw practically every person's eyes widen, and only a few seconds passed before she saw another person raise their hand.

"Donc, Mme Elsa, vous êtes comme un magicien, car il ya beaucoup de ces gens ici à Paris. (So, Ms. Elsa, are you like a magician, because there's a lot of those people here in Paris.)" A French man said.

Elsa couldn't resist from letting out a sigh of relief, since she felt glad that none of the French citizens were scared of her, but she still hoped that it would stay that way.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment un magicien, je ai eu ces pouvoirs depuis que je suis né, et je peux vous montrer en ce moment. (I'm not really a magician, I've had these powers ever since I was born, and I can show you right now.)" Elsa replied.

Elsa's own eyes widened when half of the audience nodded their head with a smile on their face, while the other half quickly shouted out the word 'oui' several times to her. It was right then and there that Elsa knew this was the moment that would determine whether or not the French citizens would believe she was a monster and run away. Instead of turning her head for Jack to give her encouragement like she wanted to do earlier, Elsa took a deep breath before holding up her hands to quiet down the crowd. Elsa slowly raised the palm of her right hand, just like she did at the roof of that building, and a few seconds went by before a snowflake finally appeared on top of her palm.

For the second time from the audience, and the third time in total today, Elsa heard them make oohing and aahing sounds, but not before their mouths went agape first. Elsa started to feel a little more nervous when most of the French citizens stepped much closer to her, but this was probably because they wanted to have a better look at her snowflake. As all of this was happening, Jack had recently got down on the floor and taken a seat right next to Olaf and Elsa's as-yet-unnamed creature, since he didn't want his legs to get tired from standing for too long. Even though Jack still believed that Elsa would kindly give him a introduction to her audience, he assumed that she wouldn't do that before showing off her creature and Olaf to everyone first.

"Je sais que cela pourrait être une question stupide de demander dès maintenant, mais aucun d'entre vous ont peur de cela? (I know this might be a silly question to ask right now, but none of you are scared of this?)" Elsa asked curiously.

As soon as Elsa saw most of her audience shake their head, she felt like letting out another sigh of relief, but stopped herself from doing so when one of them spoke up.

"Elsa, pourquoi aucun de nous avoir peur de quelque chose comme ça. Il est beau, et vous devriez vous sentir chanceux d'avoir ces pouvoirs. (Elsa, why would any of us be scared of something like this. It's beautiful, and you should feel lucky to have these powers.)" A young French girl complimented.

Hearing this from the child had suddenly caused Elsa's heart to glow a little inside as she brought a hand to her chest and tears had also started to well up in her eyes. The reason why Elsa felt like crying is because it was the first time that she's heard a person say something nice about her powers since she and Anna were children. Jack and Olaf said nice things too, but both of them didn't really count, due to the fact Jack had the same powers as Elsa and Olaf was a creation of her own powers. Elsa had been waiting to introduce Jack to her audience until after she presented Olaf and her creature to them first, but now, she didn't feel like waiting any longer.

"Mesdames et messieurs, il ya quelqu'un que je voudrais que vous rencontrez, et il est en fait la raison pour laquelle je me suis le courage de venir ici et de vous montrer mes pouvoirs. (Ladies and gentlemen, there's someone who I'd like you to meet, and he's actually the reason why I got the courage to come here and show you my powers.)" Elsa announced.

Jack's own eyes went completely wide as he clearly wasn't expecting Elsa to give him an introduction so soon, but she must have had a change of heart all of a sudden. This led to Jack quickly getting back up on his feet and moving away from Elsa's creature and Olaf, but he thought it wouldn't matter at all if her audience can't see him. Jack felt silly once again for not telling this to Elsa earlier, because if he had, then there likely would've been no chance of Elsa's presentation of her powers being a failure.

"This is Jack Frost," Elsa said, but not before taking a quick glance to see where Jack was standing and stepping aside so that her entire audience could be able to see him.

To Elsa's surprise and confusion, she didn't see any sort of good reaction come out from her audience, as every person had a blank look, which she didn't expect to happen.

"Elsa, nous ne voyons pas que quelqu'un là-bas. Etes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien? (Elsa, we don't see anyone there. Are you sure that you're feeling well?) This was spoken by the same French girl who just complimented her.

"Bien sûr, je me sens bien, et je vais vous laisser savoir que Jack a des pouvoirs similaires, et si elle aide, il est aussi pieds nus, a les cheveux blancs et porte un personnel autour. (Of course I'm feeling well, and I'll let you know that Jack has similar powers, and if it helps, he's also barefoot, has white hair and carries a staff around.)" Elsa described.

A frown soon appeared on Elsa's face as she saw everyone shake their head to her, meaning that they still didn't see him, so Elsa turned around to Jack for an explanation.

"Why can't they see you?" Elsa asked, and she waited for Jack to give her an answer, but instead of saying a word, the only thing that Jack did was make a sheepish grin.


	7. Guilt

"Elsa, I really don't want all of these people to start thinking that you've lost your mind, so could we please have this conversation somewhere private?" Jack requested.

Elsa wanted to shake her head and say no right away, since she had yet to present her creature and Olaf to her audience, and she didn't want to leave without giving a good reason. However, Elsa could tell that from the look on Jack's face that he was very serious, so she didn't feel like arguing with him right now, but she still wanted an explanation. Elsa figured that her audience wouldn't mind it if she took a ten minute break, since that could be enough time for Jack to tell her why he couldn't be seen by any of the French citizens.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie tous de vous apprécierez ce que je vous ai montré jusqu'ici, mais je vraiment besoin de prendre une pause en ce moment. (Ladies and gentlemen, I appreciate that all of you enjoy what I've shown you so far, but I really need to take a break right now.)" Elsa informed her audience.

When Elsa saw a bunch of people start to frown while others furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, Elsa knew that she had to give them a reason why she needed a break.

"Chaque fois que je me sers de mes pouvoirs, je me sens un peu fatigué, donc je juste besoin de dix minutes pour retrouver ma force et puis je vais revenir tout de suite. (Every time I use my powers, I feel a little tired, so I just need ten minutes to regain my strength and then I'll come right back.)" Elsa explained.

Elsa had slightly expected her audience to groan in disappointment or to start complaining, so she was quite relieved when everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"Merci. (Thank you.)" Elsa said, then quickly walked over to Jack, who still hadn't changed the expression on his face. "I hope ten minutes is enough for you." She added.

"Yes, Elsa, it's plenty of time," Jack replied, before he began to hover above the floor Elsa and her audience stood on. "Just please follow me, and I'll tell you everything."

Instead of saying a word, Elsa turned to her creature and gave a look to tell it they'd be going somewhere, so her creature waited until Elsa and Olaf were on top of it before standing on all fours. The reason why Olaf didn't ask Elsa why they were leaving is because he'd managed to overhear her conservation with Jack, so the snowman was looking forward to Jack's explanation just as much as Elsa herself. Both of them kept quiet as Elsa's creature took off from the Eiffel Tower's floor and followed Jack above the city, and only a few minutes passed before they landed on the roof of a nearby building with enough space for all of them.

"Okay, Jack, we're alone," Elsa said, before her and Olaf got themselves off of her creature as soon it lay down on the roof. "Now you can tell us everything." She added.

Even though Jack had a feeling that Elsa wouldn't believe him, he knew that he had kept this secret from her long enough, so Jack took a deep breath before speaking.

"To be honest, Elsa, I've been invisible to people for a very long time, and you might not believe this, but I've been around before you were even born." Jack confessed.

"How long have you been around, Jack?" Elsa asked, and even though she didn't believe what he just said, Elsa was trying her very best to keep an open mind and listen.

"Give or take, one hundred and forty years." Jack revealed, and only a few seconds passed before Elsa's and Olaf's eyes widened at the same time from what they heard.

Jack expected at least one of them to laugh in disbelief or say something, but when Elsa and the snowman did neither of those things, Jack knew he had to explain in more detail.

"I remember waking up and coming out of a frozen lake, and I didn't know why I was there or what I was meant to do, but I was given my name by the the Man in the Moon. I know this because I was floating in the air while facing the Moon as its bright light shone down on me, so to this day, I still believe that there's actually a man up there. Anyway, once my feet were back on the ice-covered lake, I took a few steps before my foot hit something, which was a wooden staff, and I reached down to pick it up. When the staff began to glow a bright blue, I almost dropped it, but when the base of the staff hit the ground, I noticed frost shoot out of it and spread across the lake.

It wasn't until I touched a few trees with the staff and saw a stream of frost go up their trunks that I realized this staff was magical, and so I decided to have a little fun. Now that I felt more confident, I spent some time running around the pond while using the staff to make frost patterns all over it until a gust of wind sent me high up into the air. I floated up there for a moment only to fall back down into the trees, and I quickly grabbed onto a tree branch so that I wouldn't head straight for the ground along the way. When I pulled myself up onto the branch, I could see a small town off into the distance, and I figured that I might be able to get some answers since I still had questions.

Getting to the town wasn't such a big problem, since I discovered that I was able to fly by riding the wind, and because it was my very first time, I did have a rocky landing. I didn't recognize anyone in the town, most likely because I don't remember being in that town before, but I still went ahead and greeted people, but no one noticed me. It wasn't until a boy literally ran right through me that I realized why I had nobody's attention; I was invisible, so I didn't see a good reason to stay in that town anymore." Jack explained.

Obviously, the very first thing that Jack did after taking for so long was take a deep breath, and once he did that, Jack waited for either Elsa or Olaf to give him an answer.

"So. . .all this time, nobody could see or hear you, Jack, not even when you show your powers?" Elsa asked, to which Jack gave his response by simply shaking his head.

Elsa didn't think that Jack would joke about something like this, so she really appreciated him being honest with her, but there was one more thing she wanted to know.

"First of all, Jack, thank you for finally telling me, but I'd really like to know why you didn't tell me before, like were you worried that I wouldn't believe you?" Elsa inquired.

"No, Elsa, and I wasn't going to keep it a secret from you forever; I just thought I didn't have to bring it up since you didn't plan to leave your ice palace." Jack answered.

"Let me guess, Jack, you didn't think that I would talk about you when I did show off your powers, or that I'd talk to anyone when we finally got here." Elsa presumed.

"I knew that you'd talk to people, Elsa, since they'd easily notice you, Olaf, and your creature, and I'm sorry for not telling you about this much sooner." Jack apologized.

Even though Elsa had a very good reason to be angry with Jack, since he'd kept something from her for a while, she remembered that nothing good will come from her being upset. If it hadn't been for Jack, then Elsa would've never made such good progress so far, such as travel with Jack all the way here to Paris and have the courage to show off her powers to the city's citizens. Instead of asking another question, Elsa went forward and embraced Jack, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, while Jack didn't hesitate to hug Elsa back, as he slowly put his own arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Elsa." Jack whispered in the woman's ear, as he felt so relieved that she wasn't upset with him like he thought. "I'm glad that you're not angry." He added.

"Of course I'm not angry, Jack," Elsa replied before pulling back from their hug to look him in the eye. "So, would you like it if we went back to my ice palace?" She asked.

"Wait a minute, Elsa, you still haven't presented Olaf and your creature to all those people at the Eiffel Tower, and I can just stay here while you do that." Jack responded.

"Are you sure, Jack? You really don't want to come and watch up close, because I can just tell them that you were an imaginary friend when I was a child." Elsa informed.

Just when he was about to say no, Jack started to think that was actually a good idea, since it would make him feel better, but he had to ask Elsa if she was sure about it.

"Really, Elsa?" Jack said, as he stepped closer toward to Elsa at the same time. "You wouldn't mind telling that to your audience, even though it's a harmless fib?" He added.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Jack, and you've spent more than enough time being alone, so I don't want you to stay all by yourself on this roof. I want you with me." Elsa insisted.

A smile instantly appeared on Jack's face as he actually felt his heart beginning to swell with happiness, and he believed there was no point to try and change Elsa's mind. It was also right then and there at that moment Jack knew he'd never have to feel sad and lonely ever again when he had Elsa around, and this made him a lot more grateful for finding her on that mountain. Jack thought it was now time for them to return to the Eiffel Tower, since ten minutes must have passed already, and he didn't want Elsa's audience to start getting impatient.

"In that case, Elsa we should head back, because your audience is waiting for you," Jack reminded before motioning Elsa to go first." After you, my Queen." He added.

Elsa smiled at Jack's polite gesture, then she looked down at Olaf and motioned him to follow her, and it wasn't long until they were both sitting on top of her creature.

"We're all ready, Jack." Olaf announced happily, and a few seconds passed before him and Elsa saw Jack starting to hover above the roof while having a smile on his face.

Elsa held on tight to her creature and Olaf held on tight to Elsa as her creature took off into the sky and headed for the Eiffel Tower, with Jack following not far behind. Jack now wished that he met Elsa when she was a child, because if they knew each other back then, they would've been spared many years of isolation and loneliness. The immortal's train of thought came to an abrupt stop as Jack heard a noise, and he soon realized it was Elsa's audience cheering after they saw her coming back to them. Elsa wanted to thank the audience for their patience, but she waited until everyone was quiet and her creature lay on the floor so that she could get off and face them.

"Tout le monde, je vous remercie de votre patience et d'attente pour moi de revenir. (Everyone, thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to return.)" Elsa said kindly.

"Vous vous sentez mieux, Elsa? (Are you feeling better, Elsa?)" A French woman asked, and Elsa gave her answer with a smile and a nod of her head before speaking again.

"Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie d'avoir posé, et en fait, j'ai assez d'énergie pour vous montrer plus de ce que je l'ai fait avec ma magie. (Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking, and in fact, I now have enough energy to show you more of what I've made with my magic.)" Elsa answered.

Elsa's audience began to cheer once again, since they were obviously thrilled to hear that, but they kept quiet after Elsa raised her palms and slowly brought them down.

"Avant de le faire, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire d'abord. Combien d'entre vous ont un frère? (Before I do that, there's something I want to tell you first. How many of you have a sibling?)" Elsa asked.

Right after hearing that question, most of the people in Elsa's audience raised a hand, and this made Elsa feel good to know that she had something in common with them.

"Ce qui est bon de savoir, parce que j'ai une soeur nommée Anna, et quand nous étions jeunes, nous aimerions jouer ensemble tout le temps avec ma magie. (That's good to know, because I have a sister named Anna, and when we were young, we'd play together all the time with my magic.) Nous avions toujours aller à la salle de bal royale à jouer, généralement parce qu'il était assez grand pour avoir beaucoup de neige. (We'd always go to the royal ballroom to play, usually because it was big enough to have lots of snow.) L'une de nos activités préférées était la construction de bonhommes de neige, et une nuit, nous avons construit un bonhomme de neige qui je l'ai nommé Olaf, et dit qu'il aime les câlins chauds, et Anna est arrivée immédiatement avant de donner un à Olaf. (One of our favorite activities was building snowmen, and one night, we built a snowman who I named Olaf, and said that he liked warm hugs, and Anna immediately came forward to give a hug to Olaf.)" Elsa revealed.

Most of, in not the entire audience instantly made an 'aww' sound, which meant not only were they enjoying Elsa's story, but they also thought it was sweet and touching.

"Malheureusement, Anna et moi avons grandi en dehors au fil des ans, et finalement, je fini par quitter la maison et de trouver une nouvelle place dans les montagnes. (Unfortunately, Anna and I grew apart over the years, and eventually, I ended up leaving home and finding a new place in the mountains.) J'ai raté ma soeur tellement, et je le fais encore, donc une nuit, je décide de faire une copie exacte de l'Olaf. (I missed my sister so much, and I still do, so one night, I decided to make an exact copy of Olaf.) Je ne savais pas à l'époque que mes pouvoirs rendraient la vie sensible, mais en ce moment, j'avoir la preuve réelle que je peux vous montrer. (I never knew at the time that my powers could make sentient life, but right now, I have real proof that I can show you.)" Elsa informed.

After saying this, Elsa walked over to Olaf, but instead of saying a word, Elsa smiled as she held out a hand for the snowman, who gently took it in his own while smiling back. Some of the French citizens widened their eyes from the sight of Olaf, and others made an 'aww' sound again, while there was a few who did both at the exact same time. This made Elsa feel very relieved that nobody felt scared or creeped out by the snowman, but she hoped that it stay that way after her audience heard Olaf speak to them.

"Hi, everyone," Olaf said with a smile across his face, and then he spread his stick arms out for a hug. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He added with a cheerful tone.

When nobody in Elsa's audience said a word, Olaf believed that they were still surprised to see a living snowman for the first time ever, but Elsa knew the real reason.

"Olaf, all of these people only speak French, and that's why they didn't understand you, but I'll tell them in French so they can give you a warm hug." Elsa revealed.

Even though a frown had appeared on Olaf's face from the French citizens not understanding him, it was soon replaced by a smile from the last thing he heard from Elsa.

"Juste pour que vous le savez, Olaf dit salut et se présenta à vous tous et dit qu'il aime les câlins chauds, voilà pourquoi ses bras étaient étalés tout à l'heure. (Just so you know, Olaf said hi and introduced himself to all of you and said that he liked warm hugs, so that's why his arms were spread out just now.)" Elsa explained.

After hearing that, practically every single person from Elsa's audience let out a sigh of relief, since they were all very glad to know what the snowman had told them.

"Salut. (Hi.)" All of the French citizens greeted Olaf, with some waving a hand, others giving the snowman a smile, and a few even doing both while saying his name.

Elsa felt happy to see this happening, but still, Olaf had yet to receive a warm hug, and suddenly, she noticed one of the people in front of her audience raise their hand.

"Pouvons-nous donner s'il vous plaît Olaf un câlin maintenant? (Could we please give Olaf a hug now?)" A French girl asked, and Elsa didn't hesitate to answer right away.

"Oui, vous pouvez, mais une seule personne à la fois, et je suggère les étreintes ne pas être trop long, parce que j'ai une autre chose que je voudrais montrer tous. (Yes, you can, but one person at a time, and I suggest the hugs don't be too long, because I have one more thing I'd like to show all of you.) Elsa requested.

Each of the French citizens took a turn in giving Olaf a hug, with the teens and adults crouching down to the snowman's level, and the kids simply walking over to him.

"This is the best day ever! I got to have hugs from a bunch of people in a completely new and different place!" Olaf exclaimed, but not until everybody had given him a hug.

Elsa couldn't resist giggling from Olaf's happiness of being hugged by so many people, and she thought it was adorable, but she believed that Jack had been chuckling too. As much as Elsa wanted to turn around and know for sure, she knew that Jack wouldn't want the audience to become suspicious and ask her about what she was looking at. Jack would want her to not only continue, but also finish the rest of the presentation of her powers to the French citizens, so Elsa decided to tell them what Olaf said first.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour saluer Olaf et de lui donner une accolade. Vous devriez savoir qu'il est très heureux maintenant d'être embrassé par un grand nombre de personnes dans une nouvelle ville. (First of all, I'd like to thank you for greeting Olaf and giving him a hug. You should know that he's very happy right now to be hugged by a lot of people in a new city.) Elsa revealed.

Most of the people in Elsa's audience either told her 'your welcome', or said that they were glad to know their hugs made Olaf happy, or even told Elsa both things in French.

"Tout le monde, il y a une chose que je voudrais vous montrer, et je suis sûr que si je ne l'avais pas créé, alors je ne serais pas debout devant vous tous, en ce moment. (Everybody, there's one more thing that I'd like to show you, and I'm sure that if I hadn't created it, then I wouldn't be standing before all of you right now.)" Elsa said.

After saying this, Elsa turned around and she took only a few steps toward her creature when it suddenly got up on all fours and walked over to be at its creator's side.

"Ceci est une autre créature sensible fait de mes pouvoirs. (This is another sentient creature made from my powers.)" Elsa declared as she gestured to the icy creature.

Elsa could already tell the French citizens were amazed by the sight of her creature, since their eyes widened and their mouths went agape now that they could see it more closely.

"Contrairement à Olaf, cette créature ne peut pas réellement parler comme nous le faisons, et son corps et la crinière sont tous les deux fabriqués à partir de la glace, tandis que ses ailes sont fabriqués à partir de flocons de neige. (Unlike Olaf, this creature can't actually speak like we do, and its body and mane are both made out of ice, while its wings are made out of snowflakes.)" Elsa explained.

Once again, Elsa's audience made a lot of ooohing and aahing sounds from what Elsa told them, and only a few seconds passed before a French woman raised their hand.

"Vous pouvez aller de l'avant et caresser ma créature, et je peux dire à tous vous voulez faire des regards sur vos visages, mais une seule personne à la fois s'il vous plaît. (You can go ahead and pet my creature, and I can tell all of you want to do it from the looks on your faces, but only one person at a time please.)" Elsa permitted.

"En fait, Mme Elsa, j'allait demander si vous avez donné un nom à votre créature, car il semble vraiment un Pegasus pour moi. (Actually, Ms. Elsa, I was going to ask if you've given a name to your creature, because it really looks like Pegasus to me.) The French woman replied.

Hearing this question suddenly made Elsa realize that she never actually took the time to name the creature after creating it, but there was still one thing she wanted to know first.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas de me demander, qu'est-ce qu'un Pegasus? (If you don't mind me asking, what's Pegasus?)" Elsa asked, now being more genuinely curious.

"Pegasus est l'une des créatures les plus connues dans la mythologie grecque. Il est un étalon ailé divin aussi connu comme un cheval qui est habituellement décrit comme blanc pur en couleur. (Pegasus is one of the best known creatures in Greek mythology. He's a winged divine stallion also known as a horse that's usually depicted as pure white in color.)" The French woman explained.

Elsa was sure that she'd probably know about this if she'd spent more time in the library of Arendelle Castle, but obviously, that didn't happen since Elsa didn't want to risk hurting anybody with her powers.

"Eh bien, si ma créature ressemble à Pegasus, puis ce sera son nom, je veux dire son nom, et je vous remercie pour expliquer Pegasus à moi. (Well, if my creature looks like Pegasus, then that will be its name, I mean his name, and thank you for explaining Pegasus to me.)" Elsa responded.

Elsa had to admit she was quite relieved that she didn't have to call her creature 'it' anymore, but she wanted to know if her creature didn't mind having a name like Olaf.

"You know, I never gave you a name when I created you earlier," Elsa said to Pegasus as she placed a hand on his icy back. "How does Pegasus sound to you?" She asked.

Pegasus let out a neigh, but luckily, it wasn't loud enough to scare anybody in Elsa's audience, and she could definitely tell from the happy tone that her creature approved of the name.

"Bonnes nouvelles, Pegasus aime son nom!" Elsa declared, and this announcement with met with a warm round of applause from the French citizens clapping and cheering.

Elsa could even hear Jack doing the exact same thing, since he wasn't standing that far behind her, but instead of turning to face him, she let the smile on her face grow bigger.

"Donc, Mme Elsa, pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît toucher Pegasus maintenant? (So, Ms. Elsa, can we please touch Pegasus now?)" A French man asked, but waited until the cheering had died down.

Bien sûr, vous pouvez, monsieur, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, une personne à la fois, et je demande humblement qu'aucun de vous prendre si longtemps pour que chacun puisse savoir ce que Pegasus se sent comme pour eux-mêmes. (Of course you can, sir, but like I said earlier, one person at a time, and I humbly request that none of you take so long so that everybody can know what Pegasus feels like for themselves.)" Elsa requested.

Elsa was positive that her audience wasn't scared of Pegasus, so she was very surprised when nobody came closer to him, but she soon noticed somebody raise their hand.

"Mme Elsa, Combien de temps pouvons-nous toucher Pegasus pour? (Ms. Elsa, How long can we touch Pegasus for?)" A French woman asked, and this got Elsa thinking.

"Pas plus d'une minute, parce qu'il ya beaucoup de gens, et je suis sûr que tout le monde veut avoir un tour et savoir ce que Pegasus se sent. (No longer than a minute, because there's a lot of people, and I'm sure that everybody wants to have a turn and know what Pegasus feels like.)" Elsa answered.

Elsa took a few steps back and watched as each person from her audience used their minute very well, from touching Pegasus' snowflake wings and his icy blue mane. She could tell the French citizens had become more amazed by Pegasus because she noticed their eyes widen as soon as they brought a ear to his side and heard his blood pumping through his icy body. Elsa was definitely sure that one of them would ask her if they could have a ride on Pegasus, but she wouldn't mind agreeing to that, considering that she didn't have anywhere to be at the moment.

"Elsa, j'ai une question. (Elsa, I have a question.)" A French teen asked, and Elsa brought her head down a little to face the boy and nodded her head to let him continue.

"Pourquoi avez-vous et votre sœur grandir en dehors, vous ne nous a jamais dit la raison, mais je comprends si vous ne voulez pas nous dire. (Why did you and your sister grow apart, you never told us the reason, but I understand if you don't want to tell us.)" The French teen said.

Elsa was a little surprised to hear this, since she'd been hoping not to tell her audience, but she suddenly remembered that she did mention it to Jack at her ice palace. She's already made such good progress with not only showing off her powers to these people, but also talking about her childhood, so it wouldn't be right to keep a secret from them. If Elsa had the chance to talk to Jack right now, he'd definitely convince her to tell the French citizens the whole truth, because if she didn't, then she'd probably risk losing their trust in the process.

"En fait, je vais vous dire, et tout a commencé quand moi et Anna jouaient ensemble dans la chambre royale. (Actually, I will tell you, and it all started when me and Anna were playing together in the royal ballroom.) Cette nuit-là, je crée des pentes de neige pour Anna à sauter sur, mais comme les pentes de neige sont devenues plus grandes, Anna avait obtenu beaucoup plus rapidement. (On that night, I created snow slopes for Anna to jump onto, but as the snow slopes became bigger, Anna had gotten much faster.) J'ai essayé de créer une autre pente de neige pour elle, mais je me suis retrouvé glisser sur le sol, depuis que je l'avais fait dans une patinoire pour nous, et comme je l'ai vu Anna sauter la dernière pente de neige, j'ai essayé de la sauver avec ma magie, mais je accidentellement son frappé dans la tête. (I tried to create another snow slope for her, but I ended up slipping on the floor, since I'd made it into an ice rink for us, and just as I saw Anna jump off the last snow slope, I tried to save her with my magic, but I accidentally struck her in the head.)

Après ce qui est arrivé, une série blonde platine est apparu dans les cheveux de ma sœur, et je me suis vite appelé pour nos parents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ont tous les deux nous à un endroit appelé la «Vallée du Rocher Living '. (After this happened, a platinum blonde streak appeared in my sister's hair, and I quickly called out for our parents. It wasn't long before they took both of us to a place called the 'Valley of the Living Rock'.) Jusqu'à ce soir-là, je ne savais pas qu'il était une vraie maison pour les trolls sages et anciens, et je pensais qu'ils étaient seulement une légende, mais tout a changé quand je voyais toutes les roches dans la vallée de déplier pour devenir de petites créatures grises avec des jambes et les bras. (Until that night, I didn't know it was a real home for wise and ancient trolls, and I thought they were only a legend, but that all changed when I saw all the rocks in the valley unfold to become small gray creatures with legs and arms.)

Depuis ma magie avait seulement touché la tête d'Anna et non son cœur qui aurait été fatale, le roi des trolls a réussi à stabiliser l'état de Anna, et il l'a fait en retirant la connaissance d'Anna de ma magie, ainsi que de changer ses souvenirs. (Since my magic had only affected Anna's head and not her heart, which would've been fatal, the troll king was able to stabilize Anna's condition, and so he did that by removing Anna's knowledge of my magic, as well as changing her memories.) Au lieu d'un bonhomme de neige magique dans la salle de bal, Anna se souviendrait une scène d'hiver dans la cour. (Instead of a magical snowman in the ballroom, Anna would remember a winter scene in the courtyard.) Au lieu de flocons de neige dans le couloir, Anna se souviendrait des flocons de neige qui tombent en dehors de la fenêtre. (Instead of snowflakes in the hallway, Anna would remember snowflakes falling outside the window.)

Le roi troll a expliqué la véritable force de mes capacités, comme il m'a dit que mes pouvoirs ne fera que croître et il n'y a pas seulement la beauté en eux, mais aussi le danger, ce qui explique pourquoi je devais apprendre à les contrôler, ou bien , la peur serait mon ennemi. (The troll king went on to explain the true strength of my abilities, as he told me that my powers will only grow and there's not just beauty in them, but also danger, which is why I had to learn how to control them, or else, fear would be my enemy.) Une fois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, mes parents ont ordonné que les portes du château être verrouillées, toutes les portes qui ont conduit à l'extérieur être fermées, et toutes les fenêtres sont volets fermés. (Once we returned home, my parents ordered that the castle gates be locked, all the doors that led outside be closed, and all the windows be shuttered.)

Mon père a fait une promesse de me aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs, et ainsi il a rempli la promesse en me donnant une paire de gants à porter, et me apprendre à «cacher, ne se sentent pas, ne le laissez pas voir". (My father made a promise to help me control my powers, and so he fulfilled that promise by giving me a pair of gloves to wear, and teaching me to "conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show".) Comme je ne voulais pas blesser Anna jamais, je gardais mes distances elle aussi bien que tout le monde dans le château, même si je encore pris contact avec mes parents tout au long des années. (Since I didn't want to hurt Anna ever again, I kept my distance from her as well as everybody else in the castle, even though I still made contact with my parents throughout the years.) Un jour, quand Anna et moi étions adolescents, nos parents a fait un voyage de deux semaines, mais malheureusement, ce serait la dernière fois que nous les avons vus, comme on nous a dit qu'une vague massive a chaviré leur bateau, ce qui les a fait se noient. (One day, when Anna and I were teenagers, our parents went on a two week trip, but unfortunately, that would be the last time we saw them, as we were told that a massive wave capsized their ship, which caused them to drown.)" Elsa explained.

Right after saying this, Elsa took a deep breath before closing her eyes as the memory of being told about her parents' deaths three years ago came back into her mind. Knowing that last piece of information obviously made Jack, Olaf, along with every single person in Elsa's audience have a look of sadness and empathy on their faces. Jack remembered Elsa mentioning her parents before, but she never actually told him if they were still alive, so it was obviously surprising to know that they were gone.

When Jack noticed that Elsa was still quiet while having her head down, he began to assume that she was either going to start crying or ask somebody to give her a hug. Jack was tempted to come forward and hug Elsa immediately, but he knew it would've caused her expression to change, which would then make her audience suspicious. It wasn't until the people in Elsa's audience had given their condolences to her that Elsa brought her head up, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes before speaking.

"Merci à tous pour vos condoléances et pour moi aussi donner un moment pour se souvenir de mes parents, mais il y a en fait plus que je dois vous dire. (Thank you everyone for your condolences and for also giving me a moment to remember my parents, but there's actually more that I have to tell you.)" Elsa revealed.

Jack suddenly felt his heart swell with pride that Elsa would continue talking about the history she had with her sister despite just revealing the death of their parents.

"Un enterrement a eu lieu pour nos parents, mais comme je ne voulais pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un avec mes pouvoirs, je suis resté dans ma chambre. (A funeral was held for our parents, but since I didn't want to risk hurting anyone with my powers, I stayed in my bedroom.) Depuis que je suis le prochain à être la nouvelle reine regnant, je passais mon temps à faire des leçons avec deux serviteurs, Kai et Gerda, pour les trois prochaines années, et je gardais toujours ma distance de Anna pendant cette période. (Since I was next in line to be the new queen regnant, I spent my time doing lessons with two of the servants, Kai and Gerda, for the next three years, and I still kept my distance from Anna during that time.)

Une fois le jour de mon couronnement est finalement venu, je suis évidemment inquiet parce que tant de gens venaient pour l'occasion spéciale, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il était seulement pour une journée, et après ce fut fini, les portes seraient fermées à nouveau et je pourrait revenir dans la clandestinité. (Once the day of my coronation finally came, I was obviously worried because so many people were coming for the special occasion, but I reminded myself that it was only for a day, and after it was over, the gates would be closed again and I could go back into hiding.) J'avais peur que mes pouvoirs seraient révélés quand je devais tenir le sceptre traditionnel et globus cruciger sans mes gants lors de la cérémonie de couronnement, mais heureusement, je réussi à résister à la proximité de l'exposition et aucun des invités remarqué quoi que ce soit. (I was scared that my powers would be revealed when I had to hold the traditional scepter and globus cruciger without my gloves during the crowning ceremony, but luckily, I managed to withstand the near exposure and none of the guests noticed anything.)

Après la cérémonie, Anna et moi avons été à nouveau réunis au bal pour célébrer mon couronnement, et c'est quand nous avons eu notre première conservation réelle au cours des années. J'ai eu aussi un peu de plaisir avec Anna danse avec l'un des invités qui se trouvaient être un danseur horrible. (After the ceremony, Anna and I were once again reunited at the ball celebrating my coronation, and that's when we had our very first real conservation in years. I also had a little fun having Anna dance with one of the guests, who happened to be a terrible dancer.) Même si Anna souhaitait les portes de rester ouvert pour que nous puissions avoir plus de moments comme ça, je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se produire et n'a pas expliqué pourquoi, ce qui lui a causé à pied. (Even though Anna wished for the gates to stay open so we could have more moments like that, I told her it just couldn't happen and didn't explain why, which caused her to walk away.)

Après ma sœur a quitté, je continuai avec le parti en rencontrant plusieurs des dignitaires en visite et de parler avec eux pendant un certain temps avant que Anna est finalement revenu, mais je remarquai qu'elle avait apporté quelqu'un avec elle cette fois. (After my sister left, I continued on with the party by meeting more of the visiting dignitaries and talking with them for a while before Anna finally returned, but I noticed that she had brought someone with her this time.) Il était un homme qui se présenta comme le Prince Hans des îles du Sud, mais ce qui m'a vraiment surpris est quand on m'a demandé de leur accorder ma bénédiction pour leur mariage. (It was a man who introduced himself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, but what really surprised me is when they asked me to grant them my blessing for their marriage.)

À la consternation de ma sœur, je me suis arrêté leur randonnée à déclarer que les frères de Hans ne resterait pas avec nous dans le château, et lui et Anna ne serais pas me marier soit. (To my sister's dismay, I stopped their rambling to declare that Hans' brothers wouldn't be staying with us in the castle, and him and Anna wouldn't be getting married either.) Longue histoire courte, Anna et moi avons eu une dispute, et il a fini avec mes pouvoirs étant finalement révélé à tout le monde avec des tessons de glace qui sortent de terre, et je suis évidemment fui la chambre, depuis que je suis terrifié par ce que je viens de faire et les réactions de tout le monde, y compris ma sœur. (Long story short, Anna and I had gotten into an argument, and it ended with my powers being finally revealed to everybody with ice shards rising from the ground, and I obviously fled the room, since I was terrified by what I've just done and everyone's reactions, including my sister's.)

Les choses se sont encore pire quand mes pouvoirs ont été exposés à nouveau comme je figeai une fontaine à une foule immense à l'extérieur du château, et puisque tout le monde avait l'air tout aussi peur que les gens dans la salle de bal, je couru vers le fjord, mais quand je l'ai vu je pouvais geler l'eau, et je suis allé à travers le fjord jusqu'à ce que je l'autre côté. (Things got even worse when my powers were exposed again as I froze a fountain to a huge crowd outside the castle, and since everybody looked just as frightened as the people in the ballroom, I ran to the fjord, but when I saw I could freeze the water, and I went across the fjord until I was on the other side.) Je ne regarde en arrière comme je l'ai continué à courir à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que je suis arrivé à la Montagne du Nord, qui doit avoir été miles de Arendelle. Je me sentais absolument découragé par tout ce qui est arrivé, de perdre ma sœur, laissant mon royaume et de ses citoyens, à tous moi et la douleur de mon passé me consommer maintenant que le public m'a vu comme un monstre craignant. (I didn't look back as I kept running through the forest until I reached the North Mountain, which must have been miles away from Arendelle. I felt absolutely downhearted by everything that happened, from losing my sister, leaving my kingdom and its citizens, to everyone fearing me and the pain of my past consuming me now that the public saw me as a monster.)

Je me suis vite rendu compte que d'être seul signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilité plus de blesser ma sœur et les citoyens, et je pourrais être en mesure d'abandonner les règles que j'ai eues avec mes pouvoirs pour toutes ces années et enfin les embrasser. (I soon realized that being alone meant there was no possibility anymore of hurting my sister and citizens, and I could be able to abandon the rules that I've had with my powers for all these years and finally embrace them.) J'ai commencé en prenant le gant que je portais ce soir-là, étant donné que ma sœur avait arraché l'autre lors de notre argumentation de retour dans le château, et je suis devenu plus confiant et excité chaque fois que j'utilisé mes pouvoirs. (I started by taking off the glove that I'd been wearing that night, since my sister had pulled off the other one during our argument back in the castle, and I became more confident and excited every time I used my powers.)

Une fois que je suis allé plus haut dans la montagne, je prétendais comme ma propre en créant un palais de glace massive et cette robe de glace, puis déclaré que je ne l'avais jamais revenir à Arendelle comme je l'ai jeté la couronne pour mon couronnement et moi-même établi que la neige Reine, marquant le début de ma vie de liberté. (Once I went higher up the mountain, I claimed it as my own by creating a massive ice palace and this ice gown, then declared that I'd never return to Arendelle as I threw away the crown for my coronation and established myself as the Snow Queen, marking the start of my life of freedom.)" Elsa explained.

The first thing that Elsa did was take a deep breath once again, especially after talking for so long, and that's when the French citizens knew she'd finished her story. When nobody from Elsa's audience said a word right away, she figured they were only taking a moment to take in everything that she'd told them, since it was a lot. About ten seconds passed before the French citizens gave Elsa a round of applause, with half of them clapping her hands and the other half pumping their fist in the air.

This obviously made Elsa so happy as a bright smile appeared on her face, but then her eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't looked at Jack for a long time. Elsa turned her head to see that Jack had a smile on his own face too and she could definitely tell that he was very proud of her, which made Elsa feel a lot more happier. However, Elsa remembered that if she didn't face her audience again very soon, then people would start to get suspicious about what she was looking at, so she moved her head to the French citizens.

"Tout le monde, je tiens à vous remercier beaucoup pour l'écoute de toute mon histoire, pour rester éveillé et ne pas se endormir même si ce fut une longue histoire, donc quelqu'un at-il des questions? (Everyone, I want to thank you so much for listening to my whole story, for staying awake and not falling asleep even though it was a long story, so does anyone have any questions?)" Elsa asked.

Elsa wasn't surprised when she saw practically every single person raise a hand, but she knew it'd take too long to pick everybody, so she decided to be honest and say that.

"Je veux juste que vous le savez tous que je ne peux pas répondre aux questions de chacun autant que je veux, parce que je voudrais revenir à mon palais de glace bientôt, donc j'espère que vous comprenez. (I just want to let all of you know that I can't answer everyone's questions as much as I want to, because I'd like to return to my ice palace soon, so I hope you understand.)" Elsa informed.

The Snow Queen felt a little relieved that she didn't see any of the French citizens shake their head, and she quickly decided that she would only answer five questions.

"Je pense que je vais choisir. . . (I think I'm going to pick. . .)" Elsa said before pointing at a young French girl. "Vous, alors quelle est votre question? (You, so what's your question?)" She added.

"Mme Elsa, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît faire une réplique miniature de votre palais de glace, car il serait agréable de voir à quoi il ressemble. (Ms. Elsa, could you please make a miniature replica of your ice palace, because it'd be nice to see what it looks like.)" The French girl requested.

Elsa smiled once again as she was very sure that was definitely something she could do, so she held up the palm of her hand before conjuring a mini ice palace on top of it. She made sure to have the replica big enough so that everyone could be able to see it, but not too large that the replica's weight would end up bringing down her palm. Elsa figured that her audience would want to know more about her ice palace, since they knew what it looks like now, so she decided to tell them about the architecture.

"Tout le palais est centré autour de la forme hexagonale d'un flocon de neige. Un escalier impeccable conduit à des portes doubles qui peuvent ouvrir par eux-mêmes dans le palais. (The entire palace is centered around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A flawless staircase leads to double doors which can open by themselves into the palace.) La première salle a une belle fontaine glacée glacée et deux escaliers courbés le long des côtés qui se réunissent sur une plate-forme au-dessus et en face de l'entrée. (The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance.) Un autre escalier courbure branches de la plate-forme vers le haut dans le coeur du palais. (Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the heart of the palace.)

C'est la chambre avec un grand lustre de glace et mon flocon de neige signature et avec des portes doubles qui s'ouvrent à un balcon rond. (This is the room with a grand ice chandelier and my signature snowflake and with double doors which open to a round balcony.) Je viens de découvrir qu'au cœur du palais de glace, le sol et les murs changent de couleur pour correspondre à mes émotions, comme un anneau d'humeur: ils deviennent bleus quand je suis heureux, pourpre quand je suis triste, rouge quand je Je suis effrayé, et je suis ambré quand je suis en colère. (I've recently discovered that in the heart of the ice palace, the floor and walls change color to match my emotions, much like a mood ring: they turn blue when I'm happy, purple when I'm sad, red when I'm frightened, and I'm amber when angry.)" Elsa explained.

All of a sudden, Elsa started to wonder if she could be able to make her ice palace replica change color and she was sure that her audience would like to see it happen.

"Alors, tout le monde, voudriez-vous tous voir ce palais de glace changer de couleur? (So, everybody, would you all like to see this ice palace change color?)" Elsa asked.

Elsa knew right away that she was correct with her assumption when practically every single person from her audience immediately let out a "oui" in an excited tone.

"Ok, maintenant s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas inquiet si je suis triste, bouleversé, et puis peur, parce que je vais seulement essayer de voir si cela fonctionne. (Okay, now please don't be worried if I look sad, upset, and then scared, because I'll only be trying to see if it works.)" Elsa informed.

Elsa waited until most of the French citizens gave her a nod to show that they understood, and it didn't take her long to think of which emotion she'd like to feel first. She closed her eyes as she thought of the close bond that she used to have with Anna during their childhood and all the happy times they had together before the accident. From having a big meal with their parents and also giving gifts to each other on their birthdays to playing together outside of the castle until the gates were shut.

What everybody didn't know yet was that Elsa was trying her best not to cry in front of them, since it was bittersweet to know that her and Anna didn't have that much joyful memories. Elsa suddenly reminded herself that she was supposed to feel happy so that she could make the ice palace replica turn blue, or at least a different shade of the color. She decided to stop thinking about her childhood with Anna and focus more on the moments they had during her coronation party back in Arendelle a long while ago.

A smile eventually spread across Elsa's face as she remembered how great it was to have Anna right next to her after keeping her distance from her for so many years. Since she still had her eyes closed, Elsa didn't even notice that her ice palace replica had slowly started to glow a deeper shade of blue, which left her audience amazed. Jack had been standing behind Elsa because he knew that she couldn't be able to introduce him to her audience, but he wanted to see the ice palace replica for himself.

"Hey, Olaf?" Jack said as he brought his head down to face the snowman, who quickly looked back. "Would you like to see the mini replica of Elsa's ice palace?" He asked.

"Absolutely, and I bet it's just as beautiful as the big one she made on that mountain!" Olaf exclaimed, and Jack couldn't help but smile from the snowman's enthusiasm.

"Okay, but we have to be very quiet, because I think Elsa is trying to make her replica do something cool right now, so we can't break her concentration." Jack informed.

Instead of saying a word, Olaf just smiled while nodding his head to show that he understood, and Jack quickly looked back to see Elsa's creature still laying on the floor. Jack immediately knew that Elsa's creature wasn't going anywhere, so him and Olaf slowly walked over to Elsa until they were standing in front of her like her audience. Before they did that, Jack had decided not to hold onto Olaf's stick hand, since he didn't want the audience to start asking the snowman about why he was holding his hand up.

"Whoa, it's beautiful." Olaf said in awe just as the glowing replica came into his sight, but he remembered what Jack had told him and made sure not to speak loo loud.

Olaf had heard everything that Elsa said to her audience, which meant he knew her ice palace on the North Mountain could change color, he just didn't realize it before.

"Eh bien, tout le monde, avez-vous aimé voir ça? (Well, everyone, did you enjoy seeing that?)" Elsa asked, and she wasn't surprised when everyone smiled at her before nodding their head.

"Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez tous fait, alors de quelle couleur souhaitez-vous voir ma réplique changer maintenant? (I'm happy to know that all of you did, so which color would you like to see my replica change into now?)" Elsa asked curiously.

Elsa had assumed that many, if not all of the French citizens would instantly shout out words like rouge, violet, and ambre, which would obviously make it hard for her to choose one, but to Elsa's surprise, nobody in her audience did anything like that. Instead, most of them had a look of sympathy on their faces, and Elsa obviously couldn't resist wondered why this was happening all of a sudden, since she believed they must have been eager to see her ice palace change into a different color. Elsa knew that she'd never get an answer unless she went ahead and asked someone, and just when she opened her mouth to speak, a French man quietly stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Madame Elsa, je peux vous dire quelque chose? (Ms. Elsa, can I please tell you something?)" The French man asked, and Elsa simply gave her answer to him with a nod.

"Si vous ne voulez pas se sentir triste, en colère, ou peur, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir juste pour faire que la réplique de palais de glace changement de couleur pour nous tous. (If you don't want to feel sad, angry, or scared, then you shouldn't have to just to make that ice palace replica change color for all of us.) The French man said kindly.

Only a few seconds passed before every other person showed that they agreed with what the man just said by nodding their head, and this left Elsa absolutely stunned.

"Vous nous avez déjà montré beaucoup de choses merveilleuses et belles avec vos pouvoirs, madame Elsa, donc la dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est que vous ne soyez pas heureux. (You've already shown us many wonderful and beautiful things with your powers, Ms. Elsa, so the last thing we want is for you to feel not happy.)" The French man continued.

Hearing this had caused Elsa's heart to swell with joy inside and she almost felt like tearing up at that exact moment, but she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself.

"Eh bien, en fait, je ne voulais pas ressentir ces émotions, donc je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes tous d'accord que je ne les sente pas, mais quelqu'un a-t-il des questions? (Well, I actually didn't want to feel any of those emotions, so I'm glad to know that all of you are okay with me not feeling them, but does anyone have any questions?)" Elsa asked.

Right after saying those last few words, most of the French citizens raised a hand, but Elsa didn't go ahead and pick someone right away, because she started to think about something else. It was now that Elsa realized she had made a lot of progress in the past few hours, and not just from showing off her powers to a group of people right here in Paris, but from telling them a lot of history. Knowing that all of these people had wanted her to be happy even after everything she'd told them made Elsa feel so much better that it actually helped ease the guilt she still felt from her actions in the past.


End file.
